


Detrás de la máscara

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geist y Shura tienen la mala suerte de conocerse bajo circunstancias nada favorables por lo que empieza una contienda entre ambos; ella desea defender su honor y él que lo dejen en paz. Esta versión de la historia incluye 2 sidestories que no tiene la original publicada en FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La chica y la máscara

  


La tarde caía cálida sobre el campo de entrenamiento aquella tarde, el sudor corría por su rostro luego de varias horas practicando aquella legendaria técnica con el brazo derecho; quería imitar el filo de una espada que tan solo con ligero rose pudiera partir una roca en dos; cabe aclarar que ya era capaz de partir una roca en dos pero no era al más ligero rose sino que había que ejecutar la técnica con cierta fuerza.

Podía ver como se ponía el sol en la lejanía, había llegado el momento de volver.

Se alejaba lentamente del enorme coliseo dejando a los demás aprendices, que lo miraban fascinados, atrás mientras caminaba con paso firme de regreso a la décima casa. No dejaba de sentirse superior ante todos los chicos que lo veían con asombro ejecutar la técnica “ _Excalibur_ ”, eso le inflaba el ego más que nada en el mundo.

— ¡Es Usted fantástico, Señor Shura! —decían algunos.

— ¡Ojalá algún día podamos ser unos caballeros tan poderosos como Usted! —lo alababan otros. Si, nada como las palabras de los jovencitos para sentirse bien. Debía confesarlo, le gustaban las alabanzas de los novatos.

Eso le recordaba cuando entrenaba al lado de Aioros, él solía alabarlo también aunque la admiración que sentía Shura por el caballero de Sagitario era mucho mayor.

—Lo haces muy bien Shura pero aún te falta practica para poderme igualar —solía decirle.

—Creo que estoy a tu nivel, es más, seguro que ya te superé —le dijo con cierto tono altanero, ambos rieron a esas palabras, eran inocentes puesto que en ese momento no se imaginaban que el destino los pondría como oponentes una fatídica noche.

Trató de sacarse ese recuerdo de la cabeza. No quería que su buen humor se viera opacado por esas memorias tristes, dejo eso de lado y siguió por el camino de piedra en medio de las ruinas hacía el sendero a las doce casas.

Mientras recorría el camino a la primera casa notó la presencia de unas figuras que no solían verse con regularidad de ese lado del Coliseo, eran esbeltas y llevaban máscaras, se trataba de un par de amazonas que se dirigían a la Sala del Patriarca. La del cabello verde era Shaina, una de las más temibles y de carácter terrible a la otra no la reconocía, llevaba su cabello negro y muy largo, además tenía la máscara más fea que había visto hasta ahora.

—Dicen que Geist se volvió a meter en problemas —comentó un soldado que pasaba junto a él.

—No me sorprende —respondió otro—, dicen que esa chica siempre actúa por interés propio, es una rebelde. El Patriarca la castigará de un momento a otro.

Había oído hablar de Geist pero no la conocía personalmente, así que era ella la chica famosa por desafiar la autoridad del Patriarca y por causar caos a las embarcaciones acompañada de unos sujetos también renegados. Había que reconocer que era una tontería oponerse a la voluntad del Patriarca, el castigo podría ser la muerte o el exilio.

En todo caso, el exilio era similar a la muerte. El ser mandado a tierras desconocidas sin nada ni nadie era igual a estar muerto en vida aunque el estar solo en el mundo era igual a estar muerto.

Siguió su camino sin mirar más a las dos jovencitas que iban camino al templo del Patriarca. Lo que pasara con ellas no era asunto suyo, los aprendices en el Santuario iban y venían, quizá con las amazonas pasara igual.

Al llegar a la décima casa cruzó el reluciente vestíbulo al final del cual estaba la estatua de Atena, aquel símbolo de la fidelidad de los caballeros de capricornio, caminó rápidamente a sus habitaciones ya que no quería ensuciar de sudor el suelo de la casa o ensuciarlo de alguna manera.

Así llego a su pequeño refugio en donde estaban los baños de la casa y la habitación, el sitio donde podía estar sin ser molestado, donde podía estar solo con sus pensamientos lejos del bullicio de los campos de entrenamiento y lejos de sus demás compañeros de quienes solía aislarse con frecuencia.

Prefería estar solo aunque esa soledad empezaba a pesarle, no compartía sus tardes con ningún amigo ni tenía con quien hablar de esto y lo otro. En momentos como ese echaba de menos a Aioros, él y su hermanito molesto eran los únicos con quienes cruzaba palabra de vez en cuando.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? —esa pregunta la tenía en la cabeza con mucha frecuencia desde hacía años, si tan solo su amigo no hubiera sido un traidor que intentará matar a Atena— Si tan solo… ¡ya basta! —se dijo a si mismo interrumpiéndose de forma brusca.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso, se quitó la ropa de entrenamiento y se metió en la bañera para descansar y despejar la mente  queriendo que el agua borrara todos los malos recuerdos que cargaba como un bolso lleno de trastos. El baño de la casa estaba a un lado de la habitación haciendo más cómoda su ubicación, realmente ser caballero dorado tenía sus ventajas ya que podía gozar de un baño propio totalmente privado y lujoso.

El agua caliente se sentía muy bien y era perfecta para después de un largo día de entrenamiento, se colocó una toalla húmeda sobre los ojos y se dejó llevar en ese momento, la imagen de la joven del cabello largo y negro le vino a la mente.

La que se llamaba Geist.

Solo la había visto de espaldas pero algo había llamado su atención, era la primera vez que veía a una amazona con el cabello tan largo, las pocas que había visto llevaban el cabello corto y rizado como Shaina también eran dueñas de un carácter horrible o había otras como Marin, realmente severas y estrictas pero aquella chica tenía algo que la hacía diferente.

Ya no tendría oportunidad de encontrarse con ella si es que el Patriarca la había exiliado o algo peor, así que solo se quedaría como un recuerdo, el recuerdo de la única joven que se veía diferente de todas las demás.

—En fin… —lanzó un suspiro, salió del baño y fue directo a la cama, aprovecharía para descansar ya que tendría que cubrir la guardia nocturna mañana por la noche y no era aconsejable patrullar cansado.

Esa noche soñó que veía por accidente el rostro de Geist, había sido un accidente realmente, no tenía intenciones de verle la cara pero no había habido opción, estaban en medio de una confrontación y la máscara de ella había caído al suelo sin más.

.

***

.

Por la mañana hacía un clima estupendo, Shura casi no reparaba en ese tipo de cosas pero mientras cruzaba las doce casas hasta el camino a las orillas del Santuario pudo apreciar lo radiante del cielo. Había un camino que le gustaba tomar, lejos de todo y todos, ese camino lo llevaba hasta lo alto de la montaña desde donde se podía apreciar una gran parte del Santuario y de la misma Atenas incluso.

Lo consideraba otro de sus escondites donde iba a entrenar hasta caer rendido o bien donde meditar largas horas sin ser interrumpido. Era un paraíso para él solo en medio de las montañas. Sin embargo aquella mañana había algo diferente, en las faldas de la montaña se podían ver dos figuras que parecían estar entrenando; se acercó para observarlas desde la orilla y parecían ser dos amazonas, una de ellas era Shaina y la otra era la joven del cabello negro y largo. No estaban muy lejos de donde él.

Shura se preguntaba que estarían haciendo ahí precisamente, no sabía que las amazonas tenían permitido ir hasta allá así que se dispuso a bajar para indicarles que se fueran sino estaban dentro del territorio. Lanzó un fuerte suspiro de fastidio, odiaba las interrupciones.

Las faldas de la montaña eran unos campos llenos de pasto y algunas flores, así mismo había una pequeña cascada que terminaba en un caudal de aguas cristalinas, ahí fue en donde se encontró con las dos amazonas quienes no se habían dado cuenta de que el caballero dorado iba en camino.

A lo largo del camino Shura vio que las amazonas entrenaban arduamente, sin embargo en un momento se acercaron a las aguas del caudal a beber de su agua, vio que Shaina se colocaba la máscara y se sintió más seguro para acercarse, por supuesto que conocía aquella ley entre esas jóvenes sobre la máscara y el cruel destino de aquel que ose ver el rostro de alguna de ellas.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —les preguntó con tono autoritario cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ambas mirándolas severamente.

Shaina lo vio y fue la primera en ponerse de pie y encararlo con actitud  desafiante.

—No tenemos prohibido venir a este lugar, caballero —respondió Shaina defendiéndose, ella le hablaba en tono insolente y no podía permitírselo—, este lugar no está fuera de nuestros límites, es un territorio totalmente neutral. No tienes autoridad para echarnos de aquí.

— ¡Modera tu boca amazona! —Shura se paró a pocos pasos de ella, conocía bien la fama de Shaina y lo que era capaz aquella chica revoltosa, aun así no iba a permitirle hacer lo que quisiera y menos responderle en ese tono— Tengo un rango superior al tuyo y no te permitiré hablarme de esa manera, este no es territorio de ustedes y si yo digo que se vayan se irán —ahora las echaría por el simple hecho de que no le gusto como le respondió Shaina.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —Dijo Shaina molesta por la actitud de Shura—Te acusaré con el Patriarca por abuso de autoridad y por echarnos de territorio neutral. No te saldrás con la tuya caballero eso te lo aseguro.

—Será mi palabra contra la tuya amazona —Shura esbozo una sonrisa de confianza cosa que evidentemente molesto a Shaina ya que está se estaba preparando para atacarlo, que mejor puesto que si lo atacaba tendría más razones para reportarla por su actitud— Si quieres atacarme, hazlo pero te meterás en más problemas.

Por un momento los dos habían olvidado a la joven de los cabellos largos y negros quien se puso justo al lado de su amiga.

—Seremos dos contra ti, caballero. No podrías derrotarnos a ambas —la chica también lo desafiaba abiertamente, no llevaban armadura solo sus ropas de entrenamiento él tampoco, no habría ventaja para ninguno de los tres—, no portas armadura igual que nosotras así que será un combate limpio.

—Si eso es lo que quieren combatamos, será un juego limpio —dijo Shura desafiante, estaba excitado por la provocación de las dos chicas, eran demasiado insolentes y claro que él estaría encantado en disciplinarlas.

La primera en atacar sería Shaina, ya estaba en posición de ataque mostrando sus largas y afiladas uñas, se veía muy confiada y tenía fama de ser implacable.

— ¡Espera, Shaina! —Se apresuró Geist antes de que su amiga lanzara su ataque— Déjamelo a mí, yo lo combatiré.

— ¿Qué dices, Geist? Este también es mi combate —Shaina estaba más que indignada y molesta por la repentina intervención de su amiga quien le sujetaba la mano para que no atacara. No te permito que…

—Déjame a mi primero, estoy ansiosa por poner a este tipo en su lugar —la joven del cabello negro y largo se adelantó y encaró a Shura, este estaba sorprendido por la valentía de la chica.  No se veía algo así a diario— ¡Tu soberbia será tu ruina, caballero!— ella le apuntó con el dedo índice y enseguida se abalanzó sobre él dando feroces golpes.

Shura estaba emocionado, ahora conocería el estilo de pelea de Geist. Sería la primera vez que peleara con una amazona, estaba en igualdad de condiciones y por eso había aceptado, de haber llevado una armadura no habría peleado con ellas; la armadura dorada era más poderosa que las que llevaban ellas, eso no sería justo.

Él tenía que ser justo en el combate.

—Estoy preparado, jovencita —Shura estaba confiado, por muy fuerte que fuera aquella chica no sería rival para él.

Shura noto que la joven analizaba la situación con detalle, parecía no querer atacar hasta no haberlo evaluado todo con calma.

La chica golpeaba con mucha rapidez, precisión y fuerza sus manos eran una poderosa arma, lo mismo sus piernas; sus patadas eran dignas de aplaudirse. Ruda y metódica en el combate, Geist parecía no lanzar un ataque que no estuviera cuidadosamente calculado.

Shura era igual en el combate, también había analizado los posibles escenarios de ataque de su oponente, Excalibur no sería suficiente para detener a la feroz chica quien continuaba golpeando con las manos a una rapidez increíble.

Su ataque simulaba muchos puños simultáneos como si ella tuviera cien brazos. Shura solo los bloqueaba ya que no veía claro por donde atacarla, la chica parecía tener una barrera de manos alrededor; solo había una oportunidad y tenía que ser más veloz que ella. Esta vez Shura saltó por los aires y lanzo una ráfaga muy parecida a Excalibur para herir a la chica sin lastimarla gravemente, no era una criminal y no podía matarla.

— ¡Toma esto! —le dijo triunfante a la chica.

Vio claramente como la joven trato de parar el golpe pero este fue más poderoso y la lanzó hacía atrás partiendo su máscara en dos y rasgando una parte de su ropa. La chica chocó contra unas rocas que se rompieron ante el peso de la caída y enseguida fue asistida por su amiga.

Shura tocó el suelo y se acercó lentamente, no creía que el golpe hubiera sido tan violento y en ese instante Geist se incorporó y su rostro quedó totalmente descubierto delante de él. Ambos se vieron frente a frente; él estaba sorprendido y algo asustado ya que ese espectáculo no se lo esperaba y ella estaba furiosa, su secreto había sido revelado.

— ¡Te acabas de meter en un problema muy serio, caballero! —grito Geist— No descansaré hasta vengar esta humillación —la chica se paró delante de él, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro encendido por el coraje— De ahora en adelante será mejor que te cuides la espalda —ella lo miró con odio antes de tomar a su amiga de la mano y alejarse de ahí rápidamente.

Shura estaba conmocionado, acaba de ver el rostro de una amazona y según la ley ahora ella deberá matarlo, pese a todo la chica era muy bonita, la insolencia de haberlas amenazado le iba a costar caro.

Lanzó un suspiro de fastidio, ahora tenía que cuidarse la retaguardia.

.

.

**Continuara…**


	2. El oponente

 

Había cruzado la raya al provocar a las amazonas, después de todo ellas tenían razón y ese era territorio neutral al que cualquiera podía ir; como resultado tenía un problema serio sobre los hombros: una de ellas trataría de matarlo por haber visto su rostro sin querer.

Shura lanzó un suspiro de fastidio porque ahora tendría que cuidarse la espalda a todo momento, aquella chica estaba realmente furiosa y aunque los enfrentamientos personales estaban prohibidos ella no parecía ser la clase de persona que pasa algo por alto, así como él.

—Tendré que estar preparado para lo que sea —se dijo mirando su reflejo en el agua de la bañera de la décima casa—, tengo la impresión de que esa amazona es incansable y hará hasta lo imposible para matarme —pensó recordando la cara que tenía la chica mientras lo amenazaba con la mano alzada.

La chica no era su enemigo oficialmente pero si una potencial oponente que le daría pelea, de eso estaba totalmente seguro, por otro lado lo emocionaba la idea de poder pelear con otra clase de rival en potencia y de alguna forma estaba a la expectativa de ver a esa chica pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

.

En el campo de pelea de las amazonas estaban  Geist y Shaina entrenando arduamente, esta última veía como su mejor amiga la atacaba fieramente en cada golpe, Geist quería transmitir toda la furia que sentía desde el encuentro con el caballero en aquellos campos. Les había arruinado el día con su pedantería y su actitud autoritaria totalmente fuera de lugar.

— ¡Ese maldito, me las pagará! —el último golpe fue tan duro que lanzó a Shaina por los aires.

—Hoy sí que estás enfadada —comentó Shaina poniéndose de pie— pocas veces te he visto atacarme con esa furia tuya.

—Lo lamento, no quise lastimarte. Es solo que no me he sacado de la cabeza lo ocurrido el otro día —Geist cerró los puños fuertemente en señal de impotencia—, no puedo hacer gran cosa por vengar mi honor; el tipo es un caballero dorado y es en contra de la ley ir a buscar pleito con ellos.

—Por supuesto que no —aclaró Shaina—, la misma Athena dictaminó que las mujeres que fueran vistas sin su máscara están en su derecho de matar al que las haya mirado. No lo estarías atacando sin razones sino por cumplir esa ley que la Diosa nos impuso así que no hay ley que se rompa.

—En eso tienes razón —Geist se sentía más tranquila ahora que su amiga le había aclarado varias cosas—, ya me siento mejor. Ahora pensaré en como embestir a ese caballero por sorpresa para derrotarlo. No sabrá que lo golpeo.

— ¡Así se habla! —Shaina la tomo por el hombro en señal de apoyo y aprobación.

— ¡Ustedes sí que son ilusas, chicas! —una voz se oyó detrás de ambas, las dos voltearon y se encontraron con Marin quien tenía una postura rígida y sería, como solía hacerlo cuando algo le molestaba— ¿Creen que serán oponentes para un caballero dorado? No tienen idea del problema en que se meterán, especialmente tu Geist. El Patriarca te advirtió que no buscarás más líos o te castigará.

—No me lo tienes porque recordar porque tengo muy en mente las palabras del Patriarca y en todo caso lo que yo haga y en los problemas que me meta no son asunto tuyo —La joven se paró delante de Marin sin miedo a lo que pudiera decirle o hacerle, le tenía sin cuidado enfrentarla si había podido encarar a un caballero dorado—. Te aconsejo que no te metas en lo que no te importa Marin. No me interesa si crees que no soy oponente para ese caballero, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerle pagar a ese hombre el haber visto mi rostro.

—Cuida tu boca Geist —fue lo último que la joven amazona del águila dijo antes de continuar su camino hacía su cabaña— Sabes bien que los conflictos personales son castigados severamente.

— ¡Lo que yo haga y deje de hacer no son tu problema! —Geist no dijo nada más y emprendió el camino hacía su cabaña, la actitud de Marin siempre la había molestado se creía mejor que las demás o la más inteligente y siempre quería meterse en sus asuntos y corregirle lo que hacía mal pero nunca se había dejado intimidar por la amazona del águila—¿quién se ha creído esa Marin?

—Eres de las pocas personas que le dice abiertamente lo que piensa —comentó Shaina en el camino.

No solo a Marin, Geist por lo general siempre expresaba su opinión en voz alta, no se medía en cuanto a palabras y si era necesario arreglaba las cosas a golpes o por las malas. Si le hablaba a Marin como le daba la gana no cambiaría el tono de voz con aquel caballero, no importaba el rango ella iba a cobrar su venganza.

— ¿Cuándo iras a buscar a ese caballero? —preguntó Shaina muy interesada.

—Al amanecer, esta noche planearé mi estrategia y mañana caerá ese caballero así me cueste la vida.

—Si necesitas ayuda para ejecutar tu venganza, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo —le aseguró Shaina antes de dejarla en su cabaña y retirarse.

—Te lo agradezco, yo sé que cuento contigo —tomo su mano en señal de confianza. Sabía que contaba con ella y solo ella, así había sido desde hacía años cuando se conocieron—, te llamaré si te necesito pero preferiría hacerlo yo sola, tu entiendes.

Shaina asintió y se despidió de su amiga, Geist la vio alejarse con paso decidido seguramente iría a ver al discípulo que dejó haciendo ejercicios de entrenamiento; ella la admiraba muchísimo no solo por ser su mejor amiga y casi mentora sino por lo decidida que era y lo valiente. Ambas habían congeniado ya que compartían las mismas ideas y estaban de acuerdo con la ley del más fuerte.

La cabaña de Geist era muy pequeña, estaba ubicada no muy lejos de los escasos bosques cercanos a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento de las amazonas, no se trataba de un bosque frondoso sino de un conjunto de árboles más o menos grande, de cualquier forma a Geist le gustaba mucho aquel lugar ya que podía entrenar su arte de ilusiones y sus feroces ataques usando los árboles como apoyo.

Cerró la puerta tras entrar en la cabaña y dejo la máscara sobre la mesita de madera. Tan solo había una habitación donde estaban la cama, la mesa, un par de sillas y una comoda donde colocar las prendas de entrenamiento o las pocas ropas que una amazona podría juntar a lo largo de su estancia en el Santuario.

Geist no tenía ningún otro objeto en su cabaña, ni libros, ni fotografías tampoco grabados de ningún tipo por lo que en el interior no se respiraba ningún ambiente, no deseaba que nadie supiera nada de ella, no quería ser conocida más que como una fiera amazona; tan solo como la líder de los caballeros de los abismos.

Los detalles de su vida no eran de la incumbencia de otra persona que no fuera su amiga Shaina, solo a ella le permitía el acceso a su vida privada, a sus pensamientos y demás. Solo a ella, ni siquiera sus hombres eran capaces de imaginarse las cosas que pasaban por la mente de ella aun cuando compartían el campo de batalla.

Se recostó en la cama a pensar en su estrategia y en el hombre que había visto su rostro, se había prometido así misma que no volvería a dejar que nadie viera su cara, que solo había sido un error de una sola vez, un error cometido por una jovencita tonta pero ahora que ya era toda una amazona que ostentaba una armadura de plata había pasado de nuevo.

—Como pude ser tan confiada. No, como pude ser tan tonta como para dejar que me arrancara la máscara con su técnica —giró sobre la cama golpeando la almohada con el puño. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, había fracasado en algo tan simple como proteger su rostro de ser visto por un hombre— En que problema te metiste, Geist. Ahora tendré que pasar mi tiempo persiguiendo a ese sujeto para eliminarlo.

Ella conocía la fama de Shura, no solo era llamado “ _el más fiel a la diosa Athena_ ” también era conocido por ser de los más fuertes y tener la técnica más letal. Estaba considerando que si perdía ante él sería doblemente humillada.

No podía dejar que eso pasara, se levantó de la cama y fue a la comoda de dónde sacó un espejo de mano. Era un simple espejo redondo que tenía un grabado de plata en la parte posterior y adorno muy simple hecho con Cristales de Baviera.

El único recuerdo familiar que tenía, lo único que aún la ataba a su pasado y del cual aún no estaba lista para zafarse.

Se miró largo rato en el pequeño espejo, no le gustaba el reflejo que ahí observaba porque no era la imagen que quería ver de sí misma; la de una mujer invencible sino que ahí se reflejaba una chica tonta que había cometido un grave error.

 — ¡¿Por qué, por qué…?! —tuvo un ataque de furia y lanzó el espejo contra la cama y los muebles de la cabaña contra las paredes, quería destruirlo todo y comenzar de nuevo desde cero; en medio del arranque de enojo alcanzó a escuchar que el espejo chocaba contra el suelo y eso fue lo que la hizo parar.

Se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba haciendo y fue corriendo junto a la cama a buscarlo, estaba intacto, la superficie no estaba estrellada ni los cristalitos fuera de su lugar, respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Mañana solucionaría el problema enfrentando a Shura y poniéndolo en su lugar.

.

Shura caminó hasta su sitio favorito en la montaña aquel día por la tarde, había pasado en guardia toda la noche y se tomó un merecido descanso por la mañana pero había sido demasiado descanso y ahora era momento de retomar el entrenamiento.

— ¡Por fin llegaste, caballero! —una voz femenina hablo desde un pico un poco más alto, Shura dio un respingo y giró para ver quien le hablaba, no se sorprendió al ver que era Geist quien venía a cobrar su venganza—, te he estado esperando desde la mañana —ella saltó para llegar justo donde estaba su oponente.

—No me sorprende —dijo Shura con toda calma pero esbozando una sonrisa—, me preguntaba cuando te aparecerías para matarme, amazona.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir? Bien, yo seré tu verdugo —ella llevaba su armadura puesta, no se parecía en nada a las armaduras que usaban la demás amazonas la de Geist le cubría todo el cuerpo dejando pocas partes al descubierto.

Shura invoco su armadura ya que, de lo contrario, estaba en clara desventaja contra ella. Tal vez no lo parecía pero debajo de la armadura había un cuerpo de carne y hueso y por muy fuerte que él fuera Geist podría tener más oportunidades de ganar. Ni en broma iba a permitirlo.

— ¿Estas consciente de que los enfrentamientos personales están prohibidos? —Le recordó ya que ella parecía no tener esa regla en cuenta— El Patriarca puede castigarte por esto.

—No pongas excusas además estoy cumpliendo una de las leyes que Athena nos ha impuesto a las amazonas —ella se preparó para el ataque alzando sus largas uñas cual afiladas garras, no iba a darle tregua.

Shura alzó el brazo listo para ejecutar _Excalibur_ mientras que Geist preparaba sus afiladas garras para embestirlo con una lluvia de puños los cuales Shura logró evadir hábilmente sin necesidad de ejecutar su técnica. Su rango le permitía el castigar a traidores y rebeldes, la cuestión es que Geist no estaba catalogada como una traidora ni como una rebelde puesto que el matar al que vio su cara era una orden dada por la diosa.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Tomar como rebeldía esa pelea o como una agresión? Tenía que pensar rápido ya que la chica era veloz en el combate, lamentablemente durante el momento de duda que tuvo noto como el entorno lucía algo diferente, cientos de soldados aparecían de la nada y se abalanzaban sobre él.

¿De dónde habían salido?

No veía a Geist por ningún lado pero escuchaba su risa, trató de atacar a esos soldados pero estos se desvanecían con apenas tocarlos o bien lo atravesaban como si fueran de humo, le costó unos segundos entender que no eran soldados reales, ese era el ataque de ella; la chica era una ilusionista, tenía que encontrarla.

— ¡Déjate de juegos, amazona! —Estaba impacientándose, aquel jueguito no le gustaba nada, creía que sería un combate limpio— ¡Sal y da la cara!

— ¡Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres! —Geist apareció de la nada y de nuevo lo ataco con su lluvia de puños, además de eso los puños de la armadura se multiplicaban para tratar de sujetarlo.

—No me dejas otra opción… — Shura logró liberar el brazo derecho y lanzar el ataque de Excalibur directo a la chica.

Geist tuvo dificultad para ver el ataque debido a la velocidad a la que iba pero logro evadirlo antes de que le partiera el cuerpo en dos, estaba emocionada porque aquel hombre no iba a ser un rival fácil de vencer, sus ilusiones no lo habían intimidado y sus veloces puños no lo habían restringido para lanzar el ataque.

Tenía que pensar en cómo atacarlo sin que pudiera defenderse, era muy rápido pero debía de haber una forma; se le ocurrió que podría ser desde el aire, saltando desde muy alto y lanzarle los puños desde arriba.

Shura vio que ella retrocedía y tomaba impulso, estaba a punto de saltar. En cuanto vio que sus puños llegaban desde el aire arremetió de nuevo con _Excalibur_ pero ahora Geist no fue alcanzada y ella logro golpearlo fuertemente, lo suficiente para lanzarlo hacía atrás. Shura quedó a pocos centímetros de la orilla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó su técnica de nuevo pero esta vez utilizo todas sus fuerzas, se jugaría el todo por el todo con ese ataque, estaba más que molesto por el golpe de la joven y por todo el desarrollo de la pelea así que lanzo a _Excalibur_ directo hacía Geist.

Ella no se esperaba el ataque logrando evadirlo exitosamente pero el golpe dio directo en la montaña, el estruendo provocado por la caída de las rocas paró el combate inminentemente y ambos ahora trataban de salvar su vida. No había a donde correr ya que el derrumbe se ampliaba más y las rocas caían por todos lados.

Solo podían ir hacia abajo o más arriba. Shura trato de saltar más alto que las rocas que caían, logró pararse en una roca muy firme que no estaba cayendo y miró el espectáculo. Fue una total imprudencia el lanzar así su técnica, que tal si había alguien inocente en la parte alta o bien alguien que pasara por ahí.

El derrumbe había sido su culpa.

El grito de Geist llego hasta sus oídos, ella no había conseguido brincar más alto y había sido alcanzada por una de las rocas rompiéndole la hombrera izquierda y el casco. Shura sabía que no podía dejarla morir así ya había aclarado para sí mismo que ella no era ni enemiga ni traidora así que tenía que salvarla.

Además ella había sido una buena oponente.

Salto en dirección hacia ella esquivando las rocas que caían por todos lados y alcanzó a tomarla por el brazo que no estaba lesionado, la sujetó fuertemente y saltó lejos de las rocas hacía donde estaba, vio a la joven en sus brazos y noto que estaba inconsciente, había perdido el casco y la máscara. No sabía dónde estaba su cabaña ni el paradero de Shaina ya que no podía ir al campo de entrenamiento de las amazonas ni la había visto en el coliseo con los demás aprendices o los que entrenaban ahí.

Tampoco podía dejarla sin atención a sus heridas. Vio su hombro: la herida era profunda y sangraba mucho. El tenia vendajes y un botiquín para ese tipo de emergencias pero estaba en la décima casa pensó en llevarla hacía allá y ver si se encontraba con Shaina en el camino para dejarla a su cuidado.

Pero no fue así, no la vio por ningún lado en todo el recorrido hasta la décima casa, de hecho tampoco encontró a nadie que le impidiera el paso hasta allá. Una suerte extraña, sin duda.

.

Geist despertó muy desorientada. No estaba en su cabaña sino en una habitación muy amplia de paredes grises, estaba recostada en una cama mullida, se incorporó un poco y vio todo su alrededor. La habitación era del tamaño de su cabaña y tan solo había una cama, una mesita con dos sillas enfrente y al lado izquierdo un librero, una comoda de madera ricamente tallada con varios objetos arriba y dos puertas; una seguramente daría al exterior y la otra sería un baño tal vez.

Jamás había visto tanto lujo en su vida, ni siquiera en los días previos a su llegada al Santuario, seguro los caballeros dorados eran tratados como reyes así que no le sorprendía el que fueran unos prepotentes arrogantes con Shura encabezando la lista.

Gesit se retorció del dolor al querer mover el brazo izquierdo, le dolía desde el hombro hasta la punta del debo, se observó y noto que llevaba un vendaje que iba desde el hombro hasta el antebrazo también se tocó la cabeza y la tenía vendada.

¿Acaso Shura la había salvado y cuidado durante ese tiempo? No, eso era imposible, aquel hombre no podría haber hecho un vendaje pues se veía que no tocaba la sangre por miedo a que se ensuciara su capa. Geist lanzó una risita al imaginarse la escena.

—Me pregunto dónde estaré y cuánto tiempo llevo aquí —se decía mirando el techo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Shura entro llevando una bandeja de plata, la cual dejo sobre la mesita y se acercó a ella mirándola. Geist se tocó el rostro pero su máscara no estaba, seguramente se habría perdido entre toda la confusión en la montaña, estaba descubierta ante él.

A la joven le molestó su presencia y de inmediato intentó ponerse en guardia pero el dolor no la dejo levantarse de la cama; Shura se acercó a la herida con toda calma estaba a punto de tocar los vendajes cuando fue impedido por Geist, quien con la otra mano no le permitió tocarla.

— ¡No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima! —dijo molesta.

Shura le detuvo la mano y la miro severamente.

—A ver, vamos a tranquilizarnos —comenzó a decirle—, no debes moverte o la curaciones que te hice no habrán servido de nada y las heridas se abrirán— ella lo observaba sin decir palabra pero sin ocultar su cara de molestia— así que deja de querer rasguñarme como si fueras un gato montés.

— ¿Dónde estamos y por qué me trajiste aquí? —fue lo primero que pregunto la joven, necesitaba saber dónde estaba.

—Esta es la décima casa, la casa de Capricornio —respondió Shura sin perder la calma mientras quitaba el vendaje para poder ver el progreso en la curación de la herida, la había cosido hábilmente y se veía mucho mejor que hacía unas horas—, no sé dónde está tu cabaña y no encontré a tu amiga en el camino hacia acá. Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para curar heridas de este tipo así que era mejor traerte para curar tus heridas y que pudieras descansar un poco.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir? —susurró ella con gran pena en la voz.

Al decir esto Shura entendió lo importante que era para ella el honor, Geist prefería haber muerto que haber perdido el combate por haber visto su rostro el otro día.

—No eres mi enemigo, tampoco una traidora al Santuario. Estabas siguiendo una orden de Athena, no había razones para castigarte o matarte. Además eres buena oponente y el que murieras sería una perdida para todos.

Geist lo observó cuando termino de hablar, nadie le había dicho tales palabras antes. El, por su parte, estaba metido en poner el vendaje lo más firme posible, era muy hábil en lo que hacía. Shura sabía que la herida no había sido solo causa del derrumbe, ella había tratado de esquivar el ultimo _Excalibur_ pero este la había alcanzado y logro herirle el hombro, la herida era muy profunda y tuvo que coserla de no haber sido alcanzada por la técnica habría escapado o bien habría muerto aplastada.

Le había salvado la vida, aquella era una buena oportunidad para negociar que perdonara la suya.

—Te he salvado la vida amazona, no crees que a cambio deberías perdonarme la mía —dijo Shura mirándola fijamente y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Geist sorprendida abriendo mucho los ojos— ¿Por qué piensas que voy a perdonarte la vida?

—Pues, te salvé. ¿Eso no cuenta? Sería “vida por vida”. Es lo justo, ¿no crees, amazona? —Shura no podía dejar de mirar la amplia gama de expresiones del rostro de Geist, estos eran cambiantes como un camaleón, pasaba de la tranquilidad a la ira en cuestión de segundos.

—Lo pensaré… —dijo ella resignada volteando para otro lado para no mirarlo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —Shura se dirigió a la mesa y quitó la servilleta que cubría la bandeja, ella alcanzó a ver dos vasos, un poco de fruta y un plato con carnes frías— ¿quieres comer algo? —preguntó sin dar mucha importancia.

—No, gracias —respondió ella secamente.

— ¿Estás segura? Llevas aquí unas ocho horas y aún no debes ponerte de pie.

—No importa —rezongó ella, Shura la miró, estaba intentando levantarse—, ya no quiero estar aquí. Iré a mi cabaña allá terminaré de curarme. Ahora dime como salgo de las doce casas sin enfrentarme a todos los caballeros en el camino y no te interpongas.

Shura estaba sorprendido por lo grosera y necia que era así que para evitarse alguna confrontación innecesaria la guio a un atajo donde podría salir sin ser vista por nadie; así Geist cruzo el camino velozmente hasta perderse en las sombras de la noche.

Algo le decía que no sería la última vez que la vería, había aceptado la negociación de “ _vida por vida_ ” pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

.

.

**Continuará…**

 


	3. Intermedio

**El origen de un guerrero**

.

.

Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, más de lo que podía asimilar. A veces veía los mismos sucesos una y otra vez en sus sueños y, aunque trataba de hacerse a la idea de que solo eran imágenes sin sentido, siempre le evocaban aquellos sentimientos de tristeza que su maestro había luchado arduamente en enfocar. Athras lo encaminó lo mejor que había podido durante esos arduos cinco años pero el subconsciente del chico solía traicionarlo de vez en vez.

 

—Lamento mucho que esos sueños me sigan atormentando, Maestro —respondió muy apenado durante el desayuno aquella mañana, apenas si miraba su vaso con leche, se sentía algo fracasado ya que el entrenamiento estaba por concluir y no consideraba el que esas visiones fueran muestra de progreso—. Siento que he fallado, ¿aún seré digno de recibir la armadura dorada?

—Vaya, que preguntas Javi —Athras lo observó con detenimiento, habían pasado cinco años desde que lo presentara como aspirante a la armadura y todavía no terminaba de sorprenderse por lo severo que era el chico consigo mismo—. Escucha, es evidente que aquel evento ocurrido con tu familia aún te atormenta y el que tengas sueños recurrentes es una clara prueba de ello. No deberías preocuparte tanto ya que eso no interferirá con tu desempeño como Caballero de Atena pero necesitas esforzarte más para dejar esos sentimientos en donde pertenecen, en el pasado. ¿Entendiste?

—Si Maestro —el chico bajo la mirada muy apenado sin ánimos para continuar con su desayuno.

—Tienes unos momentos para relajarte antes de que iniciemos con la rutina del día.

—Gracias.

 

Javier salió de aquella cabaña ubicada a medio camino entre las faldas de la montaña y el pico. El aire era difícil y al principio el chico solía tener fuertes dolores de cabeza. No obstante hizo lo posible por adaptarse a sus nuevas condiciones obedeciendo todas y cada una de las indicaciones dadas por Athras, a quien respetaba como a un padre. A quien tenía todo el respeto que tuvo hacía su padre. Todavía recordaba aquella mañana, había intentado sepultarla en el fondo de su memoria pero sin el éxito deseado: se veía así mismo en la habitación de sus padres observando a su mamá arreglarse, llevaba un vestido blanco, su cabello negro y suelto y una suave fragancia la envolvía. Cuando ella se giró hacía él pudo observar el collar de oro que colgaba en su cuello.

 

—Volveremos hasta muy tarde Javi, se bueno con tu abuelo y acuéstate temprano.

—Quiero quedarme despierto esperándolos.

—No es posible, mejor duerme que mañana nos espera un viaje algo largo hasta Alemania ¿recuerdas?

—Si mamá —en ese instante ve como mamá se envuelve en un chal color claro y adornos florales tomando el bolso del tocador.

 

Su padre entro en la habitación en ese momento indicándole que debía ir a la cama para dormir lo suficiente y aguantar el largo recorrido. Toda la familia iría hasta Múnich en tren, cada año salían de viaje y el destino de ese era Alemania. El pequeño Javier estaba emocionado por salir de viaje y porque el abuelo iría con ellos en esa ocasión.

 

—Obedece al abuelo ¿entendido? —la voz amable pero fuerte de su padre se escuchó por toda la habitación—, mañana saldremos antes del mediodía.

— ¿Jugaremos en cuanto estemos en Alemania, papá?

—Si hijo, jugaremos todo el día. Te lo prometo.

 

Los ve despedirse del abuelo. Irán a una cena de trabajo antes de que papá inicie su periodo vacacional. El los observa desde la escalera, ve al abuelo dar recomendaciones sobre los límites de velocidad, que no conduzcan cansados y mucho más a lo que ambos responden que se está preocupando de más. Por alguna razón en ese momento desea que se queden más tiempo en la puerta y que, por alguna razón, pase algo para que no se vayan. Por un momento desea que no les fuera posible irse.

 

—Venga, váyanse ya o llegarán tarde.

 

Ambos se marchan y él observa desde la escalera de la casa del abuelo.

 

—Eh Javier, vamos a cenar crio —el abuelo lo llama a cenar para ponerlo en la cama a buena hora—, tu madre me encargó meterte en la cama a las nueve y no armes jaleo ¿de acuerdo?

—Si abuelo.

 

Javier observa desde lo alto de la montaña el pueblito que está en las faldas, se sienta en la orilla mirando al infinito con tristeza. No había pensado en sus padres en muchos años y ese día, por alguna razón, los tenia en mente desde hacía un par de semanas. A pesar de haber pasado casi cinco años podía recordar claramente el color del vestido que llevaba su madre, el color de su collar y aunque había tratado de recrear el aroma de su fragancia ya no le era posible. El abuelo decía que el chico era idéntico a su padre, su mismo color de ojos, tono de piel, complexión. Bromeaba todo el tiempo con ese tema sacando más de una sonrisa a la pequeña familia.

 

—Eh Fernando, tu hijo es igualito a ti. ¡Haz vuelto a nacer!

 

Solo eran ellos cuatro. No tenían más familiares, ni tíos, ni primos ni otros parientes.

 

Trato de no recordar lo que había pasado al día siguiente de que sus padres se fueran pero no fue posible, las imágenes llegaron solas a su cabeza. Aquel día se levantó muy temprano para desayunar, estaba emocionado por el viaje familiar de ese año y quería salir de casa ya. Fue corriendo a la habitación de sus padres y se sorprendió al ver que se habían levantado muy temprano, incluso la cama estaba hecha.

 

Reviso el cuarto de baño y tampoco estaban ahí. Seguramente estaban desayunando y él iba tarde. Bajo a toda prisa la escalera y lo que encontró fue un silencio sepulcral y al abuelo leyendo el diario y mirando el reloj de pulsera compulsivamente.

 

— ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

—No han llegado chico, debieron volver anoche. Mira la hora que es, vamos tarde para el desayuno y para todo lo demás —se levantó de su sillón y miró por la ventana.

 

Javier se acercó a él asustado. Sus padres jamás se habían ausentado por tanto tiempo pero antes de decir nada tocaron la puerta. Serían ellos sin duda.

 

— ¡Yo abriré! —corrió para recibir a sus padres pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos policías. No pudo apartar la mirada de sus uniformes, sus expresiones serias y uno de ellos llevaba el chal de mamá en la mano.

— ¿Se encuentra el Señor Raúl Gálvez?

—Sí, soy yo —el abuelo se acercó también quitando al chico de la puerta—. Ve a la cocina y empieza a desayunar, no salgas hasta que te lo diga.

 

Javier se aleja asustado sin apartar la mirada de la escena: su abuelo hablando con dos policías y uno lleva el chal de mamá en la mano. No puede ir a la cocina, se esconde detrás de un mueble y sin ser visto se queda a escuchar.

 

—Señor Gálvez, tenemos malas noticias… —el oficial empieza a hablar y el chico alcanza a escuchar sobre un accidente de auto, un conductor ebrio y que sus padres no habían sobrevivido.

 

Acto seguido se escucha al abuelo suplicar por más información, no puede creer lo que está pasando así como el pequeño Javier tampoco. Sus padres ya no estarían nunca, jamás volvería a verlos. Se mete en la cocina y empieza a llorar amargamente. Unos minutos más tarde sale y ve al abuelo llorando sobre el chal de mamá. Un padre acababa de perder a su hija y a su yerno.

 

— ¿Javi estás bien? —la voz de Athras lo trae de regreso al presente, no había notado las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

—Si Maestro, estoy bien. No tengo nada.

 

Trató de mentir sin éxito, su maestro era muy observador y seguro había notado la mentira y las lágrimas, las cuales removió rápidamente.

 

—Vamos, empezaremos el entrenamiento del día.

—Si —entrenar sería un buen modo de sacarse esos recuerdos de la mente.

 

Siguió a su maestro hasta la cima de la montaña donde las cabras daban largos saltos para bajar. El tenía que ser igual de fuerte y hábil que esas cabras. Justo delante de él se paró una grande y su cría. Las observó con detenimiento y su abuelo le vino a la cabeza; se había quedado a su cuidado tras la muerte de sus padres y él había sido un chico bueno y obediente, tal y como le habían indicado. La vida durante esos meses no fue mala. El abuelo trató de enseñarle algo de esgrima, era muy hábil con la espada y el pequeño Javier gustaba de entrar en su despacho cada que le era posible.

 

Había un gran retrato del abuelo cuando joven sobre el pequeño librero. Fue torero muchos años atrás y aún conservaba la delgada espada y una montura desgastada. Javier la amaba, disfrutaba poniéndosela sobre la cabeza y moviendo la mano como si fuese un buen esgrimista en combate.

 

 

— ¡Tengo la espada más poderosa del mundo!

 

El despacho del abuelo estaba lleno de recuerdos que se irían a la basura tiempo después cuando el abuelo murió. Javier sostenía la montura fuertemente en sus manos sin dejar de llorar. No tenía padres ni abuelo, solo sabía que tenía mucho miedo, más del que nunca había sentido. Una trabajadora social intentaba decirle palabras de aliento que se perdieron con el paso del tiempo. No había más familia a la cual recurrir, estaba solo en el mundo.

 

—Vaya suerte que has tenido chico —un hombre alto y muy moreno se le acercó una tarde mientras Javier estaba sentado en el jardín del orfanato— ¿qué es eso que llevas en las manos?

—La montura del abuelo.

— ¿Cuándo murió tu abuelo?

—No sé… hace mucho.

—Mi nombre es Athras y vine porque creo que tienes un gran potencial para hacer grandes cosas. Cosas más allá de tu imaginación, honrarías gratamente la memoria de tu abuelo y tus padres si vinieras conmigo e hicieras esas grandes cosas de las que hablo.

—No puedo, me dijeron que no hablará con extraños —el pequeño bajo la mirada aferrándose aún más a la montura.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—….

—Vamos, dime tu nombre —insistió con toda calma.

—Me llamo Javier.

 

Para Athras fue una tarea larga el convencer al chico pero al final no le dejo más alternativa que llevarlo casi por la fuerza. El pequeño Javier estaba asustado pero su disposición cambio mucho al llegar al Santuario y encontrarse con otros chicos de su edad así como a un Patriarca amable que confiaba plenamente en sus nacientes capacidades. Ahora tenia un propósito en la vida que sería cultivado por su maestro a quien admiraba casi como admiró a su difunto padre.

 

—Eres muy noble de corazón Javier —solía decir Athras con frecuencia—, Aioros dice que serás un gran caballero cuando llegue el momento.

— ¿Aioros?

—Sí, el aspirante al puesto de Patriarca y te tiene en gran concepto así como mucha estima.

 

Si había alguien a quien admirará con todo su corazón era al Santo de Sagitario. El primero en hablarle, en orientarle cuando se sentía desmotivado así como el consolarlo al recordar a sus padres. No había otro como él, no había caballero más noble, bueno y valiente que él. Deseaba ser igual que Aioros y ganar ese reconocimiento cuando la diosa Atena llegara al Santuario. Tenía que ser muy fuerte para poder sepultar su pasado pero ahora que había flaqueado nuevamente se sentía muy triste.

 

—Escucha Javier. No tienes por qué estar triste —comenzó a decir Athras al término del día—, estoy seguro de que tu familia estaría orgullosa de ti por todo lo que has logrado tú solo. Te has esforzado mucho en tu entrenamiento y seguramente la diosa Atena te recompensará cuando vuelva al Santuario. Estas más que calificado para ser uno de los caballeros más leales a la diosa, algo así no lo hubieras logrado quedándote en casa ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Si Maestro.

—Falta muy poco para tu prueba final, la que te otorgará la armadura dorada y después de eso mi instrucción quedará completa y deberás volver al Santuario para presentarte ante el Patriarca. ¿Te quedo claro?

—Si Maestro pero… ¿seguirá siendo mi maestro cuando esa prueba termine?

—Tu prueba final es contra mí, deberás vencerme en combate y pase lo que pase seguiré siendo tu maestro. Tienes que ser muy fuerte, seguir las reglas del Santuario en todo momento pero, sobre todo, deberás ser leal a la diosa y a las órdenes del Patriarca en todo momento. Como bien sabes es lo más importante. Siempre deberás apegarte al código de conducta.

 

Athras era muy respetuoso de las reglas y el orden y se lo inculco a su alumno con rigor día a día. Javier debía seguir el código de conducta al pue de la letra sin pasar por alto ningún lineamiento. Además de observar estrictamente ese código seguía en su día a día las enseñanzas del dios Ashura. Lo había visto meditar largo rato por las mañanas antes del desayuno y solía decir que Ashura era el encargado de vigilar el orden moral y social del mundo, no toleraba la mala conducta ni que se brincaran las leyes.

 

Javier quedó impactado por conocer a una deidad que representara todo lo que su maestro le había enseñado y siempre debía tener sus enseñanzas en mente no importando que su maestro estuviera o no. El último día de entrenamiento y, poco antes de la prueba final, se quedó contemplando la estatua de Ashura largo rato pensando en todo lo que estaba por depararle el destino. Tenía a Excálibur en su brazo para ayudarse a mantener el orden y lealtad a la diosa en el Santuario.

 

Esa técnica le había costado mucho aprenderla y no debía usarla a menos que el combate lo requiriera, cada enfrentamiento debía ser justo y estar dentro de los lineamientos de conducta establecidos. Si, estaba listo para dar ese gran paso, seguramente su familia estaría orgullosa de él. En ese momento le paso por la mente que el dios Ashura era un gran ejemplo para él porque era la viva imagen de todo lo que deseaba representar.

 

—Ojalá yo fuera como él…

— ¿Cómo quien chico? —Athras lo sacó de sus pensamientos sentándose a su lado frente al pequeño altar del dios.

—Como el dios Ashura. Es justo y respeta la ley.

—Puedes seguir sus enseñanzas y tenerlas como código de vida. Es importante que jamás pierdas de vista el camino de la rectitud. Es importante para la diosa.

—Lo sé.

—Lo harás muy bien pequeño discípulo de Ashura, o más bien debería decir pequeño Shura, ese nombre te queda mejor.

 

La prueba final consistía en ganarle a su maestro por lo que Javier no tuvo dudas en la mente de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, para aquello a lo que fue entrenado por cinco largos años. Quería mostrarle a su maestro su gran progreso combatiendo limpiamente para ganar su derecho a portar la armadura dorada. El resultado fue doloroso pero esperado: le había ganado a Athras y este lo bendijo con sus mejores deseos antes de dejar este mundo.

 

—Regresa al Santuario y preséntate ante el Patriarca. Ahora eres el nuevo Santo al frente del décimo templo ya no eres más un simple aprendiz.

—Así lo haré maestro. Gracias por todo.

 

.

El camino hasta el Santuario fue largo y pesado pero al fin estaba de regreso. Sin perder tiempo dejo sus pocas pertenencias en la habitación privada del décimo templo; entre esos objetos estaba la vieja montura del abuelo, le era imposible tirarla así que la colocó en el librero. La atesoraría por siempre no importando lo que sucediera.

 

Se alistó lo mejor que pudo para entrevistarse con el Patriarca Shion y su hermano menor el Señor Arles.

 

—Bienvenido chico —la voz del Jefe del Santuario resonó por toda la habitación—, veo que has cumplido con tu entrenamiento satisfactoriamente. Estoy orgulloso de ti chico. Te honraré con el rango de Caballero Dorado y tu armadura será Capricornio. Es el rango más alto de nuestra orden, deberás honrar tu título y ser fiel a la diosa Atena día a día.

—Lo haré Señor. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por fomentar la fidelidad a la diosa Atena y vigilar que se cumpla su ley.

—Recuérdame tu nombre chico —indicó el Patriarca.

—Mi nombre es Shura. Soy Shura de Capricornio, el Caballero dorado que resguarda la décima casa.

.

.

**FIN**

 


	4. La segunda consigna

 

La armadura estaba completa, le había costado encontrar las piezas faltantes pero ya todo estaba en orden, su máscara también estaba de nuevo en su poder aunque tuvo que regresar al sitio del derrumbe para recuperarlo todo. Se recostó pesadamente sobre su cama, aún le dolía el hombro pero ya era un dolor muy débil que no le había impedido recuperar sus pertenencias, observó las curaciones que él le había hecho; le había cosido la herida del hombro e inmovilizado el resto del brazo ahora había pasado casi una semana y se sentía recuperada casi en su totalidad.

 

Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que el recostarse en su cama le devolvía las energías perdidas ya que no dedicaba mucho tiempo al descanso.

 

Sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida y soñó.

 

En su sueño veía a Shura, él estaba recostado a su lado y la miraba tiernamente como nunca nadie la había mirado mientras ella observaba su rostro con detenimiento así pudo distinguir el verde de sus ojos y la profundidad de su mirada, en ese instante la joven se percató de que ambos estaban desnudos pero no sentía ninguna vergüenza, al contrario le gustaba estar a su lado en la intimidad. Pudo identificar que estaban en las habitaciones de él en la décima casa y no había nadie alrededor que los pudiera mirar o juzgar, era un mundo aislado donde solo estaban ellos dos donde solo existían ellos dos, entonces él comenzó a besarla y abrazarla y aun siendo un sueño ella pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo mientras lo tomaba del cuello y frotaba su espalda con ambas manos.

 

Geist se sentía feliz y en completa paz con todo.

 

Le gustaba como él besaba su cuello y recorría todo su cuerpo sin dejar de besar su clavícula, sus pechos, su vientre y la hacía enloquecer explorando los rincones más profundos de su cuerpo; estaba en medio de un mar de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, tenía conciencia de que estaba ahí por voluntad propia y que la alegraba estar con él específicamente y con nadie más.

 

Sus gemidos se escuchaban por cada rincón de aquella habitación mientras gritaba su nombre más y más alto.

 

— ¡Shura, que hombre!

 

Sintió como la hacía suya y la excitación se elevaba hasta el infinito, no podía dejar de contemplar el magnífico cuerpo del caballero y de recorrerlo de arriba abajo con sus manos, parecía una escultura salida de una época antigua.

 

—Dime que me amas —susurró él a su oído con voz suave.

—Yo te…

 

Geist despertó en ese instante, estaba desorientada así que miro a su alrededor para rectificar que estaba en su cabaña y no en la habitación del santo de capricornio. El sueño había sido muy vívido casi real, se toco el cuello y estaba sudando; parpadeo varias veces tratando de recuperar el sentido de la realidad.

 

No podía creer que la persona del sueño fuera ella, no se reconoció en aquella imagen y menos diciéndole a aquel hombre que lo amaba. No, ella deseaba matarlo no amarlo, el tratar de amarlo le traería consecuencias devastadoras y más si él se portaba como un completo idiota y la trataba mal o negligentemente.

 

Se puso de pie para salir a tomar un poco de aire y olvidarse de las imágenes del sueño que aun le daban vueltas por la cabeza esperando que se las llevara el viento.

 

—Qué tontería —dijo para sí misma al levantarse de la cama.

 

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó en ese momento justo cuando ella iba de salida, alguien tocaba insistentemente y por el tipo de golpe Geist supo que se trataba de Shaina quien seguramente estaría muy alterada.

 

—No tienes que tocar así la puerta —Geist le abrió y la invito a pasar— ¿qué es lo que te pasa? No te ves nada bien.

 

Shaina se veía muy agitada, se paró a un lado de las sillas y observo a Geist fijamente, la joven podía sentir la mirada taladrante de su amiga aún bajo la máscara.

 

—Geist, ¿dónde has estado? Te busqué por todas partes y no había señales de ti. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso con el asunto del caballero dorado?

—Fui a buscarlo tal y como te dije. Tuvimos un enfrentamiento, estaba a punto de darle su merecido cuando el tonto lanzo un ataque que provoco un derrumbe. No logre escapar pero él me salvo y curo la herida en mi hombro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —la alteración de Shaina no era algo nuevo para Geist pero esta vez había algo, se veía muy preocupada por ella como si se temiera lo peor— ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Tú no eres de las que deja a un adversario así nada más aunque te haya salvado la vida.

—No tuve opción, lo único que pude hacer fue salir de ahí para evitar que las cosas se complicaran además no podía mover el brazo ni defenderme en caso de que el tratara de atacarme —Geist miro fijamente a su amiga, no le estaba mintiendo y esperaba que ella lo comprendiera de alguna forma.

—Recuerda lo que te ocurrió la vez anterior y recuerda lo que ocurrió con Maya —susurró Shaina en tono de acusación.

—Maya, ¿a qué viene ese tema ahora? Claro que recuerdo esa historia pero… —Geist pensó un poco antes de seguir hablando; la historia de Maya era un relato común entre las amazonas, una enseñanza más bien de lo que podía pasarles si no cumplían con la primera consigna dada por Athena: matar al hombre que vea tu rostro.

 

Geist y Shaina conocieron a Maya en el pasado, ambas eran muy jóvenes cuando supieron que Maya, la más frágil y débil de las amazonas, había sido víctima de un hombre negligente, este había visto su rostro por la fuerza y quiso tomarla como amante. La chica había tratado de cumplir con esa primera consigna sin éxito, no pudo matar al hombre que vio su rostro así que, sin más remedio ni opciones, tuvo que recurrir a la segunda consigna: Amar al hombre que vea tu rostro.

 

Se decía que Maya si estaba enamorada de aquel sujeto que la trataba tan mal sin embargo ese amor le costó la vida ya que al final Maya no volvió al campo de las amazonas y varios días después unos guardias encontraron su cuerpo en una zona abandonada del Santuario, ¿ese hombre la mato o ella misma se quito la vida? Nadie lo sabía, las amazonas solo pudieron suponer lo que paso con Maya.

 

—Ya veo a que te refieres —dijo Geist al fin—, tú crees que terminaré por enamorarme de ese hombre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, yo sé que eres muy fuerte Geist pero… —Shaina estaba callada y Geist la observaba con detenimiento, su amiga pensaba mucho en lo que estaba a punto de decirle pero ella ya sabía a donde quería llegar; no quería decirle que en el fondo creía que el enamorarse del santo de capricornio sería su destino inevitable.

—No te preocupes, sé lo que tratas de decirme y créeme que no caeré en ese error. Sabes que caí en eso hace tiempo pero ya lo superé y esta vez será diferente.

 

Se lo dijo totalmente convencida, es más esas palabras la llenaron de vitalidad a ella también. Estaba dispuesta a restaurar su honor y dignidad, le había dado a Shura unos días de descanso pero era momento de reanudar su cacería.

 

Nada más que antes iría a otro sitio primero.

.

.

Shura iba camino al cementerio del Santuario, un sitio nostálgico que solía visitar una vez al mes, llevando un cántaro con agua. Aquel día iba distraído ya que tenia a Geist en su pensamiento, no la había visto en los pasados días y se preguntaba si su acosadora le había perdonado la vida finalmente.

 

Eso sería bueno porque de lo contrario ambos se enfrascarían en una pelea sin tregua de la que seguramente no saldrían vivos, por lo poco que la conocía podía deducir que la chica era incansable y no iba a dejar de perseguirlo hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero sobretodo sabia que la chica tenia la peor de las cualidades: era terriblemente necia.

 

Por el contrario, le costaba reconocer que la extrañaba y no se podía sacar su rostro del pensamiento, sus cambiantes expresiones, el color oscuro de sus ojos, la profundidad de su mirada y su largo cabello negro. La consideraba una joven atractiva, era la primera vez que veía a una amazona de esa forma ya que antes no se había tomado el tiempo para apreciar a ninguna chica, jamás en su vida.

 

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que Afrodita de piscis estaba justo frente a él y por poco chocaban el uno contra el otro, Shura salió de sus pensamientos y observó a su compañero, iba con ropa de entrenamiento también, se le veía relajado y de buen humor. Pocas veces entablaba conversaciones con sus colegas aunque Afrodita era alguien con quien había hablado más veces que con otros.

 

— ¿Por qué tan distraído Shura? —le dijo cortésmente— Es raro verte tan metido en tus pensamientos, casi siempre estas alerta y con cara de pocos amigos.

—No estoy distraído, estoy perfectamente —Shura trató de parecer normal pero sabía que Afrodita era muy observador y se daba cuenta de que no estaba siendo del todo honesto—, solo que no te vi pasar.

—Creo que sé porque tienes la mente en otro lado —aseguró el santo de piscis sonriendo mordazmente.

—Bueno, pues dime porque crees que estoy distraído —dijo Shura sin interés y deseoso de terminar la conversación para continuar con su camino.

—La otra noche me pareció ver a una amazona salir del área de la casa de capricornio. Claro que debido a la distancia entre tu casa y la mía no alcancé a ver bien quien era pero estoy seguro de que era Geist

—Y, ¿a ti no te agrada o tienes algo en contra de que ella haya salido de mi casa? —Preguntó Shura ya un poco fastidiado.

—No pero, como amigo te puedo decir que deberías pensar más en tu reputación, no sería bueno para ti que te vieran cerca de ella, el Patriarca opina que es una chica muy problemática.

 

Eso era típico de Afrodita, solo él se preocupaba tanto por el asunto de la reputación. Para Shura no era algo prioritario puesto que tenía el respeto de toda la comunidad del Santuario, decían que era el más fiel y justo entre los caballeros.

 

—No veo mayor problema —respondió sin darle importancia al consejo de su colega—, nadie pude asegurar que ella salió de mi casa sino que simplemente pasaba por ahí, en todo caso a ti no te afecta en nada.

—Ya veo —por el tono de voz, Shura se dio cuenta de que a Afrodita no le había gustado nada la respuesta—, mi consejo era de buena fe. Hace tiempo conocí a una amazona y no fue del todo bueno para mí, sé de lo que te hablo.

 

Shura lo vio alejarse sin decir más aunque le llamo la atención lo último que le mencionó, que él había conocido a una amazona en el pasado. Si hay algo que todos los doce caballeros sabían era que Afrodita tenía una total secrecía sobre su vida privada, nadie sabía que más hacia fuera del Santuario o quien era él en su vida tras las puertas de la doceava casa; era muy reservado con sus cosas y sus pensamientos.

 

Sin embargo corría entre los dorados un rumor algo extraño sobre Afrodita; que el joven había tenido una amante en el pasado, una amazona que al final había corrido con mala suerte y terminado muerta. Nadie estaba seguro de esto ya que Afrodita jamás decía una palabra al respecto, cuando alguien sacaba el tema a la luz él solo sonreía con ironía y cambiaba el tema o se retiraba de ahí.

 

Sin más, Shura reanudo su camino al cementerio del Santuario ¿será verdad que el relacionarse con Geist le traería problemas? Esto no podía asegurarlo ya que jamás se ha relacionado con una amazona pero lo que le preocupaba más era si la volvería a ver. Tenía mal carácter y todo pero aun así quería verla y saber de ella.

 

El cementerio del Santuario se encontraba en las fueras del mismo, en la parte sur. Ubicado en una extensión grande de verdes prados, desde las doce casas se hacían como treinta minutos a pie hasta la entrada del cementerio; ese día visitaría la tumba de aquel al que consideró su mejor y único amigo: Aioros de Sagitario.

 

.

Geist divisó la entrada al cementerio del Santuario justo frente a ella. Casi no visitaba ese lugar pero el que Shaina le hubiera recordado a la difunta Maya le había removido algo en su interior, tenía ganas de ver la tumba de aquella chica, como si quisiera armarse de valor y recordarse a sí misma las cosas que no debía de hacer.

 

Sin embargo como si de una broma macabra se tratase alcanzó a ver a Shura entre las tumbas que se hallaban en el fondo del lugar. Le parecía algo extraño que estuviera ahí, ¿a quién visitaba el sujeto más petulante del Santuario?

 

Se acercó a él con curiosidad, sería mucho más fácil llevar a cabo su venganza con él ahí pero estaban en un cementerio, un sitio sagrado donde no se podían hacer disturbios por respeto a la memoria de los muertos así que se tuvo que contener.

 

Shura se encontraba limpiando la lápida que llevaba grabado el nombre de Aioros con el agua del cántaro que había llevado hasta allá, también aprovechaba para regar el césped que rodeaba la tumba y en ese momento era cuando sentía el remordimiento por haber acabado con la vida de su amigo.

 

— ¿Por qué Aioros? ¿Qué te hizo volverte un traidor? —Pasó una mano por el grabado con el nombre y cerro lo ojos sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. No podía perdonarse a si mismo aunque sabía que no lo había matado por decisión propia sino por orden del hermano menor del Patriarca; ahora su recuerdo era el de un traidor y la fama de él era la de haber sido el verdugo del traidor— Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás te convencería de no hacerlo.

 

En ese momento una presencia detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, justamente había deseado verla aunque no en ese lugar precisamente.

 

—Sabía que volvería a verte tarde o temprano, Geist —Shura se incorporo, girando sobre sí mismo y sus ojos se encontraron con la máscara de la joven, que estaba de pie justo detrás de él— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo te pregunto, caballero —respondió ella con toda tranquilidad observando su rostro, se le vía tranquilo, luego vio la lapida leyendo el nombre rápidamente— ¿Quién fue Aioros? —pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

—Aioros era considerado el caballero más justo, noble y el más bondadoso de los doce dorados. De hecho estaba en la línea de sucesión para ser el nuevo Patriarca. Tú debiste ser muy joven en esos días y por eso no te acuerdas de él.

— ¿Qué relación tenias con él?

—Cuando recién llegue al Santuario me hice amigo suyo y de su hermano menor, Aioria. De hecho los tres éramos muy cercanos hasta que partí al entrenamiento lejos de aquí. Cuando volví supe por boca del hermano del Patriarca que Aioros había tratado de asesinar a la reencarnación de la diosa Athena y me dieron la misión de matarlo —estas palabras le dolían a Shura, llegaban a lo profundo del corazón causándole un pesar y culpa enormes—, yo no quería matar a mi único amigo pero ordenes son ordenes y no tuve opción.

 

Geist lo observaba con algo de pena, si le dijeran a ella que matara a Shaina no sabría cómo proceder, no sería capaz de matarla no podría vivir con una culpa como esa; así que entendía como se había sentido Shura durante todo el tiempo que su amigo llevaba muerto.

 

—Desde entonces no he vuelto a tener otro amigo ni a nadie cercano; los entrenamientos los hago yo solo sin compañía y lo mismo en mi día a día, nadie me acompaña y converso, a veces, con una que otra persona. Si necesito algo siempre lo resuelvo por mí mismo.

— ¿Has estado tu solo desde entonces? —Preguntó la joven sorprendida— ¿Cómo has soportado tanta soledad?

—Me he acostumbrado, supongo. No es tan malo después de todo —dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

 

Su voz tenía un tono de resignación que Geist captó enseguida; no era que ella tuviera miles de amigos pero si contaba con un grupo de personas cercanas y por muy fuerte que ella fuera sabía que no podría estar en completa soledad por tanto tiempo.

 

—Y tú, ¿a quién vienes a visitar? —pregunto enseguida de la forma más normal que pudo ya que la tristeza de estar frente a la tumba de Aioros no se le quitaba tan fácil ni rápidamente.

—Se podría decir que vengo a ver a una vieja amiga.

 

En el mismo cementerio había una sección en donde las amazonas enterraban a las suyas a un par de minutos de donde ellos se encontraban, ambos caminaron hasta allá y Shura se impresiono con el espectáculo que tenía delante de sus ojos.

 

Las tumbas no tenían lapida ni nombre, solo una pequeña roca encima y eso era todo, había cientos de rocas en todo el campo; cientos de jóvenes enterradas ahí seguramente porque no pudieron soportar lo duro del entrenamiento o bien porque murieron en combate, sea como fuere a él le pareció triste ver que la cantidad de tumbas en esa parte superaba en número las que estaban en la sección de hombres.

 

Vio que Geist caminaba en línea recta sobre la misma fila donde estaba la tumba de Aioros, tan solo conto tres piedras pequeñas de derecha a izquierda y se detuvo, no se había dado cuenta de que ella llevaba un par de flores en las manos que debían de ser de la persona a la que iba a visitar.

 

Se acerco a ella lentamente y se paró a su lado observando la pequeña piedra pocos centímetros frente a sus pies, Geist se agacho y dejo las flores debajo de la piedra.

 

—Su nombre era Maya —comenzó a decir con voz melancólica pero que expresaba cierto enojo, como si estuviera enfadada con el muerto bajo la tierra—, nadie sabe cómo murió; algunas amazonas opinan que la asesinó su amante y otras que ella misma se quito la vida. Como sea ella es un ejemplo para nosotras.

— ¿Un ejemplo? —Preguntó Shura sin entender— ¿Era una chica ejemplar, acaso?

—Nada de eso —respondió Geist cortante—. Decimos que es un ejemplo porque ninguna de nosotras debería imitarla. Verás, un hombre la derroto en un combate y le quito la máscara por la fuerza, debido a esto Maya se vio en la necesidad de matarlo ya que es la primera consigna que nos asignó la diosa, como no pudo matarlo por más intentos que hizo no le quedo más remedio que recurrir a la segunda consigna— su tono de voz era neutro, como si fuera un general dando indicaciones a un grupo de soldados.

— ¿La segunda consigna?

—Sí, amarlo. Si no podemos matar al hombre que vio nuestro rostro tenemos que amarlo ciegamente.

—Vaya… —dijo Shura pero en realidad no sabía que decir ante la ley proclamada por la diosa a las amazonas.

—El sujeto que le quito la máscara a Maya decidió tomarla como amante, ella tenía que acudir cada vez que a ese tipo le diera la gana, como ella estaba atada por la segunda consigna no pudo zafarse de él; la trataba horriblemente, Shura. Nosotras no sabemos exactamente lo que le hacía pero Maya volvía al campo de entrenamiento con moretones en los brazos y golpes en su rostro. No había ley a la que ella pudiera apelar para evitar que ese hombre abusara así de ella; al final Maya termino muerta y desde entonces se usa su historia como ejemplo a las aprendices para que tengan cuidado y ningún hombre vea lo que una amazona tiene detrás de  la máscara.

 

El tono de Geist iba en alto como si estuviera furiosa  con la joven muerta, Shura la observaba sin saber que decir aquella era una historia cruel sin duda, miro la máscara de Geist largo rato y la tomo con su mano quitándosela, debajo de esta pudo ver el rostro de la joven, tenía los ojos vidriosos y el rostro encendido por el enojo.

 

Shura observo detenidamente la máscara, jamás se hubiera imaginado todo lo que había detrás de ella y lo que significaba para las amazonas, ciertamente el que vieran su rostro era algo mucho más grave que el que las vieran sin ropa.

 

—Ahora sé porque estas tan empeñada en matarme —comentó Shura esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Es que es más que solo matarte… las leyes que nos han impuesto no son justas, lo que paso con Maya fue horrible y no hubo ley que la protegiera, el tipo que le hizo esto anda libre por el Santuario y Maya yace bajo tierra. Como la joven que tiene que casarse con su violador, ¡¿tú crees que es justo?!

—Tranquilízate, Geist. No grites aquí, además la comparación que estás haciendo es muy extremosa.

— ¡No, no lo es! ¡Esa segunda consigna es exactamente lo mismo, un idiota ve nuestro rostro y nosotras tenemos que amarlo sin siquiera conocerlo y sin ser correspondidas! —Geist volteo la mirada a la tumba— Tal y como me paso en aquella ocasión.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió entonces? —pregunto Shura esperando no ofender a la chica porque le daba la impresión que en cualquier momento querría molerlo a golpes.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió cortante y molesta—, el caso es que no recurriré a la segunda consigna, tengo que matarte y eso es lo que haré aunque me hayas salvado la vida, no tengo otra opción. De que me serviría amarte si sé que terminare igual que Maya o peor aún, si sé que terminare igual que la primera vez que alguien vio mi rostro— terminó Geist con gran pesar en su voz.

—A ver, estás dando por sentado que yo soy igual al amante de esa joven muerta e igual a la persona que te lastimo en el pasado, ¿es lo que estas tratando de decir? —Shura estaba molesto, la chica lo estaba juzgando _a priori_ sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse— Geist, ni siquiera me conoces y ya me estas clasificando, ¿y hablas de justicia? A mí no me parece nada justa tu conclusión.

—No tengo forma de pensar lo contrario…

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si te salvé la vida y te curé. ¡En realidad no eres más que una chica malagradecida! —respondió Shura de forma concluyente.

— ¿Qué dices? Oye…

 

Le entrego la máscara y dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, ahora sí que la chica lo había hecho enfadar cuando él solo trataba de ser amable con ella y entablar una conversación normal. Si, lo tenía merecido por tratar de quedar bien con ella.

 

— ¡No me dejes hablando sola! —Geist caminó rápidamente detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo, no le gustaba dejar los pleitos a medias y tenía que reclamarle por haberla llamado _malagradecida_ — ¡Te estoy hablando!

 

Ella lo alcanzo y lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo, Shura giro y ambos se vieron de frente.

 

—No soy malagradecida, Shura. Simplemente que…

—Simplemente estás buscando excusas para quererme matar porque tu orgullo está herido y no sabes lidiar con eso —dijo él secamente pero lo más mordaz que pudo—. No me ames si no quieres, no lo necesito pero haz el favor de parar. ¡Tus desplantes son solo de una niña!

 

Ella lo soltó y se quedo callada aquellas palabras le dolieron en lo profundo, lo soltó del brazo y volteo la mirada para otro lado. Shura la observo con gravedad, no había medido sus palabras y estas fueron muy hirientes no había querido ofenderla pero tenía que ser claro y detenerla ya que no era justo que ella aun quisiera matarlo luego de haberla salvado.

 

En ese instante Geist estaba lista para lanzarle un golpe, Shura alcanzo a ver como ella trataba de atacarlo de nuevo, así que la sujeto del brazo y con la otra mano paro el golpe en seco.

 

—Ya basta Geist, tranquilízate—le dijo suavemente.

 

Esta vez Geist se sintió derrotada, dejo de pelear y se recargo en el pecho de él, ya llevaba dos intentos de matarlo y estos habían sido infructuosos, ahora estaba en un callejón sin salida donde lo único que le quedaba era apegarse a la segunda consigna. Estaba claro que para Shura aquello eran nimiedades pero para ella era muy importante.

 

—No me queda más remedio que seguir la segunda consigna —dijo ella de repente en voz baja—, creo que lo único que me queda es amarte, caballero— las lagrimas salían furiosas de sus ojos, no se sentía feliz, se sentía derrotada y sin opciones a las cuales recurrir.

—Vaya manera de decirlo —Shura se sintió como el plato sobrante en una larga mesa sin más opciones para escoger—. Yo no soy como los demás, Geist —suavemente susurró eso en su oído, soltó la mano que tenia sujeta la de ella y la puso sobre su espalda, quizá ese gesto la ayudaría a calmarse—, quizá algún día te des cuenta de ello. Vamos, te llevaré a tu cabaña.

 

Ella se puso la máscara y lo guio en medio de un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Estaba deprimida como pocas veces en su vida, la derrota y la humillación se sentían como dos grandes piedras sobre su espalda. Shura la observaba en silencio, entendía que se sentía derrotada puesto que él también conocía ese sentimiento y quizá lloraba debajo de la máscara.

 

Ella lo llevo hasta el límite con el campo de entrenamiento de las amazonas, como Shura ostentaba un rango muy elevado no le estaba prohibida la entrada a esa zona, así la siguió sobre un camino solitario hasta una zona donde había unos cuantos arboles.

 

La cabaña de Geist se divisaba frente a ellos, sería del tamaño de la habitación de Shura en la decima casa, la encontró interesante y se veía acogedora.

 

Geist no pensaba en nada y no tenía deseos de seguir en compañía de él, estaba a punto de decirle que se marchara, que ella podía llegar sola a la puerta pero fue tarde porque la puerta estaba justo frente a ella.

 

—Así que aquí vives —dijo él con normalidad.

—Sí, creo que es mejor que te vayas —indico ella secamente sin mirarlo.

 

Shura la miro con tristeza, algo le decía que sería un adiós definitivo. Meditó por un momento lo que estaba a punto de hacer y pudiera ser que ella se molestara muchísimo pero se jugaría el todo por el todo.

 

Se acerco a la joven y con un movimiento rápido le quito la máscara ante la sorpresa de ella quien lo miraba extrañada.

 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

Rápidamente tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la beso profundamente.

 

Ella no sabía si alejarlo o golpearlo porque aquello la tomo desprevenida, solo sentía el latir de su corazón y el sabor de los labios de aquel hombre que la besaba románticamente. Shura, por su parte, no se arrepentía de haberla besado desprevenida. Pocas veces se había arrepentido de algo y esa no sería la excepción.

 

Geist dejo de luchar y se dejo llevar, trato de poner sus manos en la espalda de él. Lo que ambos sentían en ese momento era que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía por completo, como si no hubiera nada más que ellos dos.

 

Shura la abrazo con fuerza, podía sentir como el corazón de Geist latía con rapidez lo mismo que ella, sentía que el corazón de él estaba a punto de botársele del pecho; ella también trató de abrazarlo pero por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo reaccionar.

 

Ese beso y el abrazo habían salido espontáneamente y ambos se quedaron así por un largo rato.

.

.

**Continuara…**

 


	5. El espejo y la montura, parte 1

“ _I wanted you to know that_

_I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...”_ –Seether.

 

El mundo aun le daba vueltas pese a que ya habían pasado unos días. Ese beso era algo que no asimilaba del todo, jamás se imaginó que él la besara así sin más y mucho menos se imaginó que ella pudiera sentirse feliz con eso; fue como si el mundo que los rodeara hubiera desaparecido, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en todo el universo, no existía nada más.

 

Cuando el beso terminó, él la abrazó y se quedaron así por varios minutos, Geist recordaba cada escena vívidamente y no sabía cómo comportarse en ese momento ni si dejar sus manos a los lados o bien abrazarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo y los sentimientos tan lindos que le producían, pero por otro lado se sintió avergonzada porque había fallado en esa misión y tuvo que recurrir a la segunda consigna.

 

Tenía sentimientos encontrados a causa de ambas situaciones; felicidad por un lado y vergüenza por el otro.

 

Estaba sentada a los pies de la cama reviviendo cada segundo de lo que acaba de pasar con Shura, después del abrazo él se había despedido de ella diciéndole que quería verla en los próximos días, ella no pudo negarse. Era como si nada más importara en ese momento, ni el ser amazona, ni la advertencia hecha por Shaina ese mismo día, ni nada más.

 

Tomo el pequeño espejo redondo de la mesa de noche y contemplo su reflejo largo rato, se veía diferente. En él se reflejaba el rostro de una jovencita a punto de enamorarse, esto no le gustó nada puesto que se había enamorado en el pasado y temía que terminara igual en esta ocasión aunque él le había asegurado que no era igual a los demás.

 

¿Sería cierto? ¿Podía darse el lujo de confiar en él? No lo sabía y en un caso como ese solo el tiempo podría decirlo.

 

Por otro lado tenía miedo, miedo de que nada más le importara. Que ese hombre se convirtiera en todo su mundo, tal y como había ocurrido con Maya.

 

—Eso no puedo permitírmelo —se dijo a si misma con toda calma dejando el espejo sobre la cama—. No sé si esta felicidad será duradera así que no puedo permitirme un cambio drástico en mi vida o las cosas que me importan —se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas tocándose la cara con ambas manos— ¿En qué me fui a meter? Ahora solo lo tengo a él en mi cabeza. No, no Geist ya basta —sacudió la cabeza varias veces como si así pudiera sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

 

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, alguien llamaba desde el otro lado. Geist se puso la máscara y fue a abrir, no era Shaina ya que esos golpes no eran los de ella, quien podría ser se preguntaba.

 

Abrió la puerta sin más y se encontró con tres rostros, a los cuales no esperaba ver tan pronto y que se escondían en medio de las sombras de la noche. Eran tres hombres vestidos con armaduras diferentes, estas tenían motivos acuáticos y parecían ser de  un material similar al latex.  Los tres se arrodillaron delante de ella.

 

—Hemos venido a verte mi señora —dijo el que llevaba una armadura blanca con negro y un casco similar al cuerpo de un tiburón—, traemos noticias que seguramente le resultaran interesantes.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! —Preguntó molesta— Saben bien que los caballeros varones de menor rango no tienen permiso para entrar al campo de las amazonas. ¡Me meterán en un problema, torpes!

—Le pedimos que nos disculpe —esta vez hablo el que llevaba un casco en forma de medusa—. Las noticias que tenemos para Usted son realmente buenas y no podíamos esperar a verla en unos días.

—Sí, mi señora —respondió el tercero, el del casco con forma de lagarto—. Espero nos pueda perdonar por haber entrado a este territorio sin permiso.

—Ya basta, vamos a un lugar privado para hablar terminó ella molesta por la palabrería de esos tres.

 

Ella guio a los tres a las afueras tanto del Santuario como del campo de las amazonas asegurándose de vez en vez que nadie los viniera siguiendo, lamentablemente el salir de ese territorio sin permiso durante la noche era severamente castigado, podría ser considerado casi una deserción  y esta se pagaba con la muerte.

 

Por lo mismo Geist tenía que ser muy precavida con todo. No podía fiarse de las precauciones de los tres caballeros que la acompañaban, pese a que tenía años de conocerlos no confiaba del todo en que no los fueran a descubrir.

 

Al final, los cuatro llegaron a un paraje desolado en las afueras del Santuario, muy cerca de la costa. La noche era fresca y los invitaba a reunirse para planear la siguiente misión que estaban por cumplir.

 

La ciudad estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

 

Se reunieron en una vieja bodega en la zona comercial de la ciudad, en el lado sur, ubicada en una calle que en ese momento estaba solitaria, nadie iba ahí así que podrían hablar con calma sobre lo que aquellos tres hombres tenían para Geist. Los tres entraron por una ventana abierta y adentro tenían unas sillas y una mesa, aquel era el cuartel general donde se reunían con frecuencia.

 

—Ahora sí, díganme que tienen para mí en esta ocasión —exigió saber Geist autoritaria esperando que los demás tomaran su lugar en la mesa.

—Mire estas fotografías, Señora —El hombre con la armadura clara y el casco en forma de medusa—, son de aquel ballenero. Esta vez recorrió una larga ruta desde el norte de Canadá hasta las costas de México —conforme hablaba iba cambiando las fotografías, las imágenes mostraban los arpones del navío y como atacaba cruelmente a las ballenas—, como puede ver la cacería del barco fue cuantiosa.

— ¡Esos miserables! —Refunfuñó Geist sin quitar los ojos de la imagen sobre la mesa— No tienen ningún derecho a cometer esta atrocidad. ¿Han encontrado la casa matriz de esta empresa?

—Sí, tienen su base de operaciones en Noruega pero pescan en mar extranjero con permisos y licencias; de hecho aquí tenemos la ubicación exacta —el hombre con la armadura negra y el casco de tiburón se adelantó y puso varios papeles delante de Geist—. Ya tenemos recabada toda la información, mi Señora. También tenemos las rutas y las fechas de las cacerías.

—Dentro de un par de días empezará la siguiente temporada de caza —el último, el hombre con la armadura verde y el casco con forma se serpiente marina concluyó el reporte dejando a Geist muy complacida con esa información.

— ¡Excelente! —Dijo ella triunfante— Partiremos dentro de poco tiempo para hacer una visita a esta amable corporación y les mostraremos que no deben meterse con la vida marina.

— ¡Muy bien!

— ¡Así se habla, Señora!

 

Terminaron de revisar el plan durante el resto de la noche y acordaron la hora exacta en la que saldrían del Santuario sin ser vistos. Geist gozaba con este tipo de actividades acompañada de esos hombres a quienes conoció tiempo atrás durante una misión de reconocimiento, había hecho buenas migas con los tres y tenían metas en común; ellos la contagiaron del amor por las especies marinas y ella les transmitió su espíritu rebelde que no conoce límites.

 

Castigar a culpables por ese tipo de crímenes contra los animales marinos era una forma de justicia y también los cuatro disfrutaban con el sufrimiento ajeno. Así, Geist aprovechó para quitarse un poco lo empalagoso que había sentido su último encuentro con Shura, esperaba verlo de nuevo pero aquel hombre no podía saber sobre esa reunión ya que a Geist le parecía un sujeto demasiado correcto y formal.

 

En el fondo no le molestaba que el fuera así ya que el resto de las personas que ella conocía eran rebeldes y no tenían tan en mente el grueso de las reglas del Santuario. Era raro que alguien como ella se interesara en alguien como él. El único problema era que no había tenido noticias de él desde ese beso, varios días atrás.

.

.

Shura iba camino a buscar otro lugar para entrenar, su escondite había quedado sepultado bajo las rocas de aquel derrumbe y no tenía donde entrenar en paz ahora. Sus demás colegas dorados entrenaban en el coliseo y él podría hacerlo durante un tiempo pero nada más porque llegaría el momento en que reclamaría por un espacio propio.

 

La tarde estaba resplandeciente y despejada como pocas veces.

 

Mientras caminaba se topó con Aioria, ambos venían caminando de frente sin embargo Aioria le paso por un lado sin siquiera mirarlo; Shura no se esperaba menos del león dorado; cuando los dos eran muy jóvenes solían llevarse mucho y muy bien, lamentablemente tras la muerte de Aioros su joven hermano había cambiado mucho, estaba resentido, porque todos lo llamaban traidor y la cosa empeoro cuando supo por boca del resto de aprendices del Santuario que el verdugo de su hermano había sido Shura.

 

Shura recordaba las últimas palabras del león antes de alejarse de él por completo.

 

—Creí que querías a Aioros en cambio lo mataste. Mataste a mi única familia. ¡Te odio! —después de eso Aioria jamás volvió a cruzar palabra con Shura más que para lo estrictamente necesario, también Shura se alejó de él; no pudo pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido ya que habían sido órdenes del Patriarca.

 

Shura no hubiera matado a Aioros por su propia voluntad.

 

Él también era muy joven en aquel momento como para anticiparse a las consecuencias. Había querido decirle a Aioria cuanto lo lamentaba y cuanto extrañaba a su hermano pero ya era tarde, después de casi trece años no había obtenido el perdón del joven león.

 

Giro para ver hacía donde se dirigía y lo vio acercarse a Marin y al discípulo de esta; al que llamaban Seiya. Todos sabían que Marin y el león eran más que amigos puesto que a Aioria no le importaba demostrarlo en público aunque nadie estaba seguro sobre si él ya había visto el rostro de la joven. Al verlos a los tres juntos le vino a la mente los días en los que Aioria, Aioros y él estaban juntos retozando en las ruinas del Santuario; días que jamás volverían.

 

Se alejó de ahí antes de la nostalgia se apoderara de él y en ese momento el rostro de Geist apareció de nuevo en su mente, había tratado de no pensar en ella demasiadas veces al día porque lo cierto era que ella ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin meditarlo más veces fue a verla.

 

Logró llegar a la cabaña sin problemas, se cercioro de que nadie lo estuviera observando; especialmente alguien como Shaina y toco la puerta pausadamente, sin prisas. La puerta de abrió del otro lado y se encontró con el rostro de la joven.

 

Se veía molesta; no sería raro en ella.

 

— ¡Vaya, hasta que dignaste a venir! —reclamó ella cruzándose de brazos al cerrar la puerta.

—Solo han pasado unos cuantos días, tuve rondines que hacer y no tenía tiempo de venir a verte.

—No son más que excusas —ella estaba molesta porque no había tenido noticias de él, se había distraído con la reunión de la otra noche pero quería verlo antes de irse.

—No son excusas —respondió con toda calma sin dejar de mirarla un poco divertido por el enojo de ella—, estuve ocupado y también atendí una pequeña misión al norte del país, no tuve oportunidad de venir a saludarte.

 

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por atrás ante la sorpresa de ella quien no se esperaba ese gesto por su parte.

 

—Te creo… —Geist se recargó sobre el pecho de él rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras Shura recargaba su cabeza contra la de ella— todo el enojo que tenia se ha pasado, de verdad quería verte de nuevo.

—Yo también —tomó una de sus manos y la besó antes de dejar un beso más prolongado y apasionado en sus labios.

 

En ese momento algo llamó su atención. Por un instante, al girar la cabeza hacía la derecha, le pareció ver un pequeño destello venir desde la cama trato de enfocar la vista para ver mejor lo que estaba brillando ya que era pequeño y no podría apreciarlo del todo.

 

— ¿Qué miras? —dijo ella de repente, notando que la atención de él estaba en otro lado.

—No, nada. Me pareció ver que algo estaba brillando desde tu cama —se acercó a ver que era solo para saciar su curiosidad.

 

Geist se dio cuenta de que había dejado su espejo a la vista y no solía hacerlo, siempre lo tenía bien guardado de los ojos curiosos pero él se había topado con el objeto y, por lo visto, no iba a dejar que ella se lo quitara para guardarlo.

 

—Solo es un espejo —replico sin darle importancia sentándose en una de las sillas.

 

Shura no dejaba de contemplar aquel pequeño objeto, dio una rápida ojeada a su alrededor y noto que no había más objetos de ninguna clase en esa cabaña, ni libros, ni fotos ni nada. Pareciera que Geist estaba de paso solamente, había muebles pero todo estaba vacío, sin personalidad ni nada en comparación de como tenía el su habitación en la décima casa.

 

En una delas orillas tenía un grabado, lo acercó a sus ojos para leer. Era un nombre, “ _Carol_ ”. Sería el nombre de ella o bien de la persona que se lo obsequió.

 

Ese espejito redondo era la única prueba de que ella vivía ahí. Era lo único personal que había de ella en ese sitio. Él lo llevo hasta donde estaba sentada y lo coloco sobre la mesa, justo frente a sus ojos.

 

—Me parece extraño que poseas algo así —comenzó a decir tomando asiento a un lado.

—Supongo que no me veo como el tipo de chica que guardaría un espejo tan celosamente —comentó mirando el objeto—. Es un regalo de mi abuela —dijo ella de repente— a pesar de que he roto todo lazo con mi pasado este no he podido borrarlo.

—Continua… —decía él mientras Geist veía como no dejaba de contemplarla, de verdad quería oír esa historia que ella no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Shaina.

—No hay mucho que decir; mis abuelos tenían una tienda de antigüedades en un viejo barrio al sur de la ciudad, aún recuerdo el nombre era “ _Antiquitäten_ _Haus_ “* vendían toda clase de baratijas y cosas que la misma gente llegaba a venderles.

 

Una noche llegó una mujer vestida en lo que había sido un lujoso atuendo, decía estar muy necesitada de dinero ya que sus hijos habían malgastado toda su fortuna y ahora estaba en banca rota; llevaba una colección de objetos de planta entre los que estaba el espejo redondo, lo había ofrecido especialmente por los cristales de Baviera que tiene en la parte de atrás.

 

Shura volteo el espejo y no vio más que unas brillantes cuentas azules pero Geist las había descrito como si fueran muy importantes.

 

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo ella inquisitivamente sin dejar de mirarlo—, pese a que parezcan un montón de cuentas azules en toda esa región se venden bien estos cristales. Mi abuelo le pago una buena suma por esa colección y días después algunos coleccionistas de la plata le estaban ofreciendo de doble por cada pieza.

 

Pero yo quede prendada del espejo redondo y mi abuela le grabó mi nombre para regalármelo en mi cumpleaños. Lamentablemente unos ladrones les quitaron la vida unos días más tarde, fue horrible verlos muertos en el piso de la tienda que tanto amaban. La policía llego horas después y a mí me llevaron a una casa hogar.

 

Bueno, en realidad estuve en muchas siempre tenía problemas con los demás y con las personas que trataban de darme en adopción hasta que termine por huir con un grupo de niños que iban hacia el sur y así llegue al Santuario. Fin de la historia.

 

Shura se sorprendió por lo breve y conciso del relato pero no dijo nada más.

 

—Así que este es tu nombre real —comentó sonriente.

—Sí y tienes prohibido revelarlo —indicó ella, ambos rieron compartiendo aquella broma privada.

 

No podían dejar de contemplarse mutuamente hasta que Geist se puso de pie y lo besó acariciando su rostro y sintiendo como él la abrazaba cálidamente.

 

—Debo irme —dijo él de repente poniéndose de pie—, cubriré la guardia nocturna de mañana y necesito descansar.

—De acuerdo… —ella presentía que podría ser una excusa, por lo precipitado, pero no dijo más y lo dejo ir, de todas formas estaba por pedirle que se marchara porque empezaba a sentir algo de miedo; lo que sentía por él amenazaba con hacerse más grande y salirse de control.

 

Iría a verlo esta noche antes de partir a su misión, tenía que despedirse ya que no sabía si volvería al Santuario y si volvería a verlo.

 

Shura iba con paso constante de regreso a las doce casas cuando se topó con Shaina en su camino, esta le bloqueo el paso deliberadamente.

 

— ¿Qué necesitas, amazona? —dijo él con algo de desprecio.

—Solo te haré una advertencia: No te atrevas a lastimar a Geist o te las verás conmigo. Estoy hablando en serio, caballero.

 

Tras decir eso ella siguió su camino sin voltearlo a ver. Él se quedó sorprendido ya que no se esperaba algo así, ahora le quedaba claro que tan fuerte era la amistad entre ambas chicas, no podía molestarse con Shaina por querer impedir que su amiga sufriera o saliera lastimada. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo por Aioros.

.

.

De regreso en la décima casa, se le habían pasado las ganas de querer descansar y se encontraba puliendo la estatua de Athena que tan celosamente se ha conservado en ese vestíbulo desde hacía muchos siglos, se sentía observado por la diosa a través de la estatua y un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a llenarlo.

 

Era conocido como el más fiel a la diosa, supuestamente no podría jurar ninguna fidelidad a nadie más pero esa tarde había sido más feliz pasando el rato con Geist que orando a la diosa o haciendo algo para honrarla. Se preguntaba si lo que sentía por la chica interferiría con su deber como Santo, volteó la mirada hacía el suelo en señal de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

 

Pero la imagen de Aioria le vino a la mente; el joven amaba a Marin y no por eso era menos leal a Athena. Quizá podría compaginar ambas cosas ya que Athena tenía toda su fidelidad pero su corazón estaba por pertenecer a Geist.

 

Trató de no pensar más en esto o lo otro y terminó con lo que estaba haciendo para retirarse a descansar.

 

—Es una estatua muy imponente —dijo una voz detrás de él.

—Geist, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Alguien pudo haberte visto mientras venías! —estaba sorprendido y asustado ya que alguien pudo haberla visto mientras llegaba a la décima casa.

—Nadie me vio llegar aquí, por fortuna ya anocheció y mi armadura es buen camuflaje —aseguró ella muy confiada.

— ¿Por qué la traes puesta? —Shura no llevaba la suya, no estaría pensando en pelear con él ¿o sí?

—Partiré mañana muy temprano y quería venir a despedirme —dijo al fin en voz baja.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó preocupado y triste.

—Tengo una misión muy importante que cumplir —ella lo observó un momento antes de continuar hablando, no estaba segura de cómo decirle a que había ido realmente a la décima casa.

— ¿Te la dio el Patriarca o es algo que harás por tu cuenta?

—Lo haré por mi cuenta —confesó ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Es que no te importa meterte en más líos, ¿verdad? —Shura dijo esto con algo de severidad en la voz, le parecía que esa actitud de ella era algo irresponsable— No estás midiendo las consecuencias.

—Claro que si, por eso estoy aquí —ella se quitó la armadura y esta se montó sola en el piso, en seguida tomo su mano y lo jaló hasta las habitaciones.

 

Shura la vio entrar y encender las lámparas de aceite que estaban en las mesas de noche, no estaba seguro de si sería buena idea que el que ella haya ido hasta allá pero como dijo que se marcharía al amanecer no quería perder la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo a su lado.

 

Entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta sin mirar la estatua de Athena. No tenía ojos para contemplarla como solía hacer antes de encerrarse en la habitación.

 

Adentro la luz era tenue gracias a las velas que ella ya había encendido.

 

— ¿Quieres algo de fruta? —preguntó a Geist quien estaba entretenida observando los objetos que tenía en el librero.

—Si, por favor —dijo ella.

 

Geist veía interesada lo que Shura tenía en su librero de madera, los libros estaban perfectamente acomodados, ni un solo tomo fuera de lugar. Eran pocos, algo viejos y no ocupaban espacio pero se veía que Shura los atesoraba porque estaban bien cuidados.

 

Pero en la parte superior se encontró con otros objetos que no le eran familiares, uno parecía ser un sombrero de forma circular en color negro y con dos protuberancias a los lados; ella lo tomo en sus manos sin pensar en si Shura se molestaría por ello.

 

— ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunto curiosa mostrándole el sombrero que había tomado con cuidado.

—Vaya, encontraste esa vieja montura —dijo él con calma acercándose y tomándola de sus manos—, no eras la única que vivía con sus abuelos, yo también viví con el mío un tiempo luego de que mis padres murieran en un accidente de auto.

 

Ella lo observaba hablar fascinada, nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así de él.

 

—Mi abuelo era torero; un oficio de tradición en la tierra de la que vengo esta montura se la ponía en la cabeza como parte del atuendo que usaba durante las celebraciones de la Fiesta Brava.

—Que interesante, te la regaló, supongo.

—No, yo la tome cuando el murió. Después de su muerte mi mundo se vino abajo porque no tenía más parientes a quienes recurrir, solo se me ocurrió tomar la montura y salir de la casa durante el funeral.

—Lo lamento —dijo apenada.

—Lo más interesante era que mi abuelo era un artista con la espada, sabia manejarla muy bien y cuando no participaba en la Fiesta Brava daba clases de esgrima. Cuando era pequeño lo observaba, yo quería ser igual de bueno con la espada —Shura se cayó por un momento y observo la vieja montura por unos segundos—, creo que el haber llegado a la casa de capricornio no fue casualidad. El hombre que me trajo se convirtió en mi maestro y era igual de buen esgrimista que mi abuelo.

—Dicen que las casualidades no existen.

 

Ella tomo la montura y la devolvió a su sitio, además de dejar la montura sacó su pequeño espejo, que llevaba bien guardado y lo acomodo justo a un lado de esta. No quería dejar su única posesión en la cabaña durante su ausencia,  tampoco quería encargársela a nadie más así que la dejo justo a un lado de la montura. Era dejarle una parte de ella a él.

 

En seguida volvió y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

 

Se besaron y abrazaron largo rato, el tiempo les parecía poco para estar juntos aunque llego un punto que les pareció que cubrirse de caricias ya no era suficiente; como si sus movimientos estuvieran sincronizados se recostaron sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse.

 

No necesitaron decir nada para saber que estaban seguros de estar ahí y de lo que estaban por hacer.

 

Shura beso a Geist en su boca tan apasionadamente como pudo mientras ella frotaba su espalda y jugaba con su cabello; enseguida él besó su cuello y su clavícula sin dejar de acariciar su magnífico cuerpo y deteniéndose para besarla y mirarla a los ojos.

 

Geist comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo respondía a cada caricia de él, más cuando comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente; ella hizo lo propio y en un momento estaban completamente desnudos uno al lado del otro. Sin dejar de mirarla besó su mano, luego sus pechos y su vientre.

 

Exploraba cada parte de su cuerpo una y otra vez, ella solo se dejaba llevar aunque no perdía oportunidad de besarlo cada que podía y frotarle su espada. Ambos parecían estar en perfecta sintonía en ese momento y Shura no tuvo problemas en acoplar el cuerpo de ella para poder hacerla suya.

 

Ambos estaban de frente cuando Geist sintió como él entraba en ella, hubo un poco de dolor al principio pero conforme él se movía el dolor se fue disipando para dar paso a una excitación y placer que iban en aumento. No era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre pero si la primera que la hacían sentir amada y deseada.

 

Pasadas unas horas ambos estaban durmiendo abrazados. Él era feliz por tenerla recostada sobre su pecho y ella no podía pedir más por despertar y verse en los brazos de él.

 

Shura observó el único reloj que tenía en toda la habitación ya que no había ventanas, no podía saber si había amanecido o no, el pequeño reloj de pulsera estaba en la mesa de noche, lo tomo y vio encantado que aún tenían varias horas más antes del amanecer.

 

Ella comenzó a besarlo repetidamente en el cuello y como si de un juego se tratase él la abrazó pasando sus manos por su sedoso cabello negro y acariciando su espalda, ella cambio de posición dándole la espalda pero invitándolo a que continuara.

 

Geist sentía los besos de él sobre su hombro y como sus manos la acariciaban de arriba abajo hasta en el rincón más profundo de su cuerpo y así, hicieron el amor por más tiempo hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

 

 En cuanto el pequeño reloj de pulsera dio las seis de la mañana ambos se levantaron ya que ella debía partir dentro de poco. Le ofreció usar el baño privado de la décima casa y ella fue feliz ya que nunca había usado un baño tan elegante y privado como ese.

 

—Ya debo irme —ella ya llevaba puesta la armadura y se encontraba en la puerta lista para partir.

—Dime que volverás —ordenó él con tristeza—, esta no será la última vez que te vea.

—Haré todo lo posible por volver —ella lo beso antes de irse—, tienes mi palabra —se besaron antes de que ella se fuera.

 

Shura la vio alejarse rápidamente entre las montañas sintiendo una profunda pena. Esperaba volver a verla lo antes posible.

.

.

 

 

**Continuara…**

 


	6. El espejo y la montura, parte 2

 

“ _Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away_ ” –Seether.

 

Habían pasado casi quince días desde que Geist se fue, nadie había tenido noticias de ella y él comenzaba a impacientarse, ¿qué tal si aquella fue una despedida definitiva? No le había dicho todo lo que sentía por ella antes de irse y ahora no sabía si podría hacerlo algún día.

 

Lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de haber encontrado el pequeño espejo redondo junto a la montura en su librero, ¿en qué momento lo dejó ahí?, ¿por qué lo dejo sin decirle nada? Shura sabía en lo profundo que ella lo había dejado porque estaba segura de que quizás no volvería al Santuario.

 

—Geist… —susurró para sí mientras miraba el objeto redondo en sus manos— ¿Cuándo volverás? ¿Por qué no me diste tu espejo personalmente? —estaba molesto en lo profundo de su ser, de alguna forma no podía dejar de creer que ella había sido desconsiderada pero si tenía una misión tampoco podía culparla por actuar de esa forma.

 

No sabría qué hacer si ella no vuelve.

 

En el Santuario corrían toda clase de habladurías sobre Geist y un grupo de caballeros que, junto con ella, habían salido del lugar sin permiso del Patriarca en una misión no autorizada. Como era un tema relativo a caballeros de menor rango el Patriarca no comentaba el tema con los dorados. Shura no pudo conseguir que le dijera algo sobre Geist o lo que pensaba hacer cuando ella volviera, si es que volvía; por lo visto a su regreso le esperaba un fuerte castigo.

 

La única persona que paso por su mente que podría saber algo era Shaina, había tratado de preguntarle muchas veces pero ella solo se limitaba a decirle que tampoco sabía a donde se había ido su amiga.

 

—Yo confió en ella —le respondía con brusquedad casi siempre y eso le molestaba de sobremanera pero trataba de mantener su buen educación—, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo caballero. Ella volverá.

— ¿No te preocupa que se haya ido sin el permiso del Patriarca? —replicaba Shura molesto por la poca atención de Shaina a las consecuencias de lo que hacía su amiga— Puede ser castigada severamente, Shaina.

—El Patriarca siempre la reprende por todo, ella está acostumbrada y siempre sale bien parada de esos regaños. Insisto, te estás preocupando de más. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

 

Siempre era igual, él llegaba preocupado por el paradero de la mujer a la que amaba y la mejor amiga de esta le hacía creer que estaba comportándose como un paranoico y despreciaba su preocupación.

 

En momentos como ese odiaba a Shaina con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Solamente podía esperar y la paciencia no era exactamente uno de sus fuertes, trato de calmarse y volver a la décima a casa a intentar descansar ya que había estado en guardia toda la noche, no había dormido desde entonces y estaba oscureciendo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Olvidarla acaso? ¿Seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado? No quería hacer eso, no estaba listo para dar ese paso, no quería dar vuelta a la hoja sin saber que había pasado con ella.

 

Al llegar a la décima casa vio la estatua de Athena justo frente a él, la brillante estatua que representaba a la Diosa entregándole a Excalibur a su hombre más fiel, su fidelidad era para con la diosa, ¿o no?

 

—Te soy fiel Athena, daría la vida por ti —declamaba en voz alta como si la estatua pudiera oírlo— pero mi corazón le pertenece a ella, sería un hipócrita si lo tratara de negar —se sentía muy culpable, se recargó pesadamente en la pared mirando el pequeño espejo que tan celosamente llevaba en su mano y comenzó a convencerse de que ella jamás volvería.

 

Volvería a estar solo de nuevo, como lo había estado desde el día que su abuelo murió, el día que su maestro lo dejo con el cargo de caballero y se marchó para siempre; las cosas empeoraron cuando tuvo que matar a su mejor amigo y ahora ella. La había perdido por cumplir un capricho personal, un acto de impulso seguramente y los tres sujetos que también estaban desaparecidos le hicieron segunda.

 

Regresó a la habitación para dejar el espejo en el librero y recostarse a descansar un poco, tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos que lo conflictuaban mentalmente sobre Athena, su deber y Geist. La luz de las velas de la habitación daba un ambiente un tanto nostálgico ya que recordaba la noche que había compartido con ella bajo esas mismas luces. Odiaba esas velas y odiaba esa habitación.

 

—Shura —dijo una voz— Shura, despierta.

 

Abrió los ojos un poco desorientado y la vio justo delante de sus ojos. Dio un respingo antes de reaccionar.

 

— ¿Geist, realmente eres tú? —pregunto confundido a la chica que había aparecido de repente.

—Por supuesto que soy yo, tonto. Acabo de volver.

 

Shura no podía dejar de contemplarla, le parecía estar soñando, a lo mejor ella solo era una aparición o aún estaba medio dormido o quizá alucinaba.

 

—Siento que estoy soñando… —susurró tocando el rostro de la joven, su piel estaba caliente.

—No es un sueño, soy yo realmente —lo besó profundamente para convencerlo de que había vuelto y estaba en su habitación. Shura sintió su olor y el sabor de sus labios. No era una aparición, era ella realmente, llevaba su armadura y la máscara estaba sobre la mesita.

 

No la escuchó entrar y eso lo había confundido pero no importaba se puso de pie y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo quitándole la pesada armadura, el abrazo fue correspondido ya que ella estaba igual de feliz por verlo, se aferró a su cuello no podía esconder que también lo había extrañado mucho en esos días.

 

— ¿Dónde estuviste? —Dijo con preocupación separándose pero sujetándola de los hombros— Me tenías muy preocupado, ¿cómo pudiste irte así nada más sin permiso y sin decirme nada? es que no estás consiente de que pudiste correr peligro, que el Patriarca te reprenderá horriblemente y… —Geist lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, era la primera vez que alguien la reprendía de esa forma— ¿no pensaste en lo que yo sufriría por tu ausencia? —le dijo con mirada suplicante y los ojos vidriosos.

 

Esto último la quebró, realmente no había pensado en las leyes que estaba rompiendo ni en la autoridad del Patriarca.

 

—Perdóname… —susurró con voz apenas audible— Por supuesto que pensé en ti antes de tomar la decisión de ir por eso hice todo lo posible por sobrevivir, no podía decirte a donde iba ya que seguramente habrías impedido que me fuera.

—Claro que lo hubiera hecho pero… eres imparable, te habrías marchado de cualquier forma —dijo resignado; ni todos sus regaños o reclamos la hubieran detenido.

—Ven acá…

 

Ella lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo aferrándose a su cuello.

 

—Me vuelve loca que seas tan correcto —trato de aminorar la tensión con algo que le bajara el enojo— pero eres el primero que se preocupa así por mí y te lo agradezco.

—Sabes que me gustan las reglas y me molesta que se desobedezcan pero tú… siempre serás la excepción —la estrecho fuertemente, amaba tenerla bajo sus brazos.

 

Ella lo sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo y de acariciarle el rostro, él tampoco podía dejar de abrazarla, de aferrarse a ella.

 

—Esta noche te haré mío —fue lo último que dijo antes de recostarse sobre él.

 

Ambos se entregaron más apasionadamente que la primera vez, esta vez ella tenía el control y estaba sobre él todo el tiempo besándolo, Shura la sentía moverse y lo volvía loco; ambos estaban en perfecta sincronía mientras el acariciaba su cuerpo una y otra vez.

 

Después de un rato él se sentó para quedar frente a ella y abrazarla mientras acariciaba su cabello; Geist se sentía protegida en sus brazos, como si todo lo malo que había pasado en su vida no pudiera atravesar la amplia espalda de Shura.

 

—Te amo —dijo él al fin—, no quiero que te alejes de mí de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad me amas?

—Por supuesto —le respondió sin una sola duda en su voz—, eso dalo por hecho.

—Creí que le eras fiel a la diosa Athena.

—Lo soy pero ella es mi responsabilidad, en cambio tú eres la que ocupa mi corazón.

— _Ich liebe dich auch_ —susurró ella en su oído de una forma sensual como él nunca había oído antes.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que yo también te amo, no me alejaré de ti de nuevo. Te lo prometo.

 

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, abrazados hablando de esto y lo otro. De pronto ella se recostó en su pecho mirando al infinito.

 

—Puedo preguntarte algo —dijo Shura.

—Claro —ella lo miro sonriente— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—El joven de tu pasado, el que te puso furiosa aquel día en el cementerio… ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y él? ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

—Vaya, así que es eso —dijo sin importancia— pues bien él era un aprendiz de caballero —comenzó a decir ella con toda tranquilidad sin dejar de mirar al vacío— lo conocí hace como dos años más o menos y me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi, me parecía un chico muy fuerte y varonil. En general tenemos prohibido que nos guste alguien por iniciativa propia pero como te imaginarás me acerqué a él, traté de ser su amiga en los siguientes días pero después de que le mostré mi rostro todo salió mal.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después? —pregunto curioso, ella lo tenía intrigado con su relato.

—El me trataba mal, a veces era fanfarrón conmigo delante de sus amigos, todo un idiota. Aun así yo estaba loca por él —el tono de voz de Geist era diferente, ya no se oía molesta sino que contaba su historia como cualquier otro hecho de su vida—, al final hicimos… bueno, tú sabes. Otro gran error porque él le conto a todos los demás aprendices lo que habíamos hecho, las amazonas también se enteraron y las mayores me decían “ _mujerzuela_ ”. Yo fingía que no me importaba pero la verdad es que me sentía humillada y no sabía cómo vengarme de él. Hasta que murió durante una prueba muy dura.

—Lo lamento —dijo Shura algo apenado por haberla hecho revivir aquel suceso.

—Yo no, ya no… —por primera vez en dos años se sentía liberada, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, pudo hablar de eso con él como si aquello le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona y estaba maravillada por eso—, tuvo lo que se merecía por imbécil. La verdad, me alegré mucho cuando supe que había muerto pero no podía dejar de odiarlo porque su fantasma me perseguía, en el campo de amazonas me hice de una fama aun peor de la que tengo, ninguna chica quería entrenar conmigo o ser mi amiga.

—Solo Shaina —acotó.

—Sí, solo ella. Por eso somos tan unidas, sabes.

 

Ahora lo sabía: Había cerrado ese capítulo de su vida. La habitación lucia diferente para ella, las luces tenues de las velas le parecían hermosas así como el ambiente que los rodeaba.

 

— ¿Y lo odiaste a él durante todo este tiempo?

—Sí, hasta esta noche. Creo que me he liberado de esa pesada carga; yo te odiaba por haber visto mi rostro pero hoy no me arrepiento de haberte acosado y haber recurrido a la segunda consigna—ella se sentó sobre él de nuevo y él acaricio su rostro así ambos se unieron en un cálido abrazo que duro el resto de la noche.

—Me alegro de que me acosaras.

.

.

Geist volvió a su cabaña temprano por la mañana, tenía que ver a Shaina para comunicarle su regreso seguramente su amiga ya estaría preocupada.

 

Esa mañana todo lucia distinto, como si los colores de las rocas, del cielo, de los árboles se hubieran reafirmado; todo lucia brillante y bonito, en su camino se atravesaban las aprendices de amazona quienes la miraban raro y susurraban a sus espaldas; tenía un año que siempre le hacían ese tipo de cosas pero ya no les daba importancia, ya desearían esas niñas tener la suerte de ella y estar enamoradas de alguien que les correspondiera.

 

Lo acababa de reconocer, estaba enamorada y era correspondida. Sonería para sí misma mientras iba en su camino.

 

— ¡Geist! —Shaina la saludaba a lo lejos.

—Estaba buscándote —se abrazaron efusivamente, estaban más que contentas por haberse encontrado esa mañana.

—No te preguntaré donde estuviste toda la noche, aunque lleves la máscara puedo imaginarme que tu cara es de felicidad.

—Vaya, tan bien me conoces —respondió sorprendida.

—Por supuesto pero mejor cuéntame cómo te fue en esa misión con tus hombres.

—Las cosas salieron según lo planeado, esos tres se verán algo torpes pero son buenos ejecutando órdenes y planes.

 

Ambas caminaron hasta la cabaña de Geist y entraron cerrando la puerta.

 

—Escuché que el Patriarca está muy molesto contigo por haberte ido sin su permiso, ¿qué le dirás cuanto te mande llamar?

—No lo sé, anoche tenía que arreglarme con otra persona primero. Ya pensaré en que decirle al Patriarca, solo espero que no sea tan cruel conmigo —esto lo dijo de la forma más burlona que pudo, algo le decía que el viejo jefe del Santuario no sería del todo cruel con ella, se ablandaría y solo le daría otra advertencia como solía hacer.

—El asistente del hermano del Patriarca tratará de hablar con él para calmar su ira.

— ¿El asistente? ¿Te refieres a Gigas? Ese tipo es un lame botas, empeorara las cosas si habla con el viejo. No te preocupes por mí, saldré bien librada de esta situación.

 

Las risas de ambas fueron interrumpidas bruscamente por el sonido de la puerta pero los golpes eran distintos a los que ambas conocían, Geist pensó que se trataba de alguna amazona o bien de alguno de los amigos de ambas  y abrió sin dudarlo; lamentablemente no fue así. Detrás de la puerta estaban dos guardias armados que no se veían nada amigables sino muy molestos.

 

—El Patriarca quiere verte, jovencita —anuncio uno autoritariamente.

—No recibí ningún comunicado —replicó Geist—, siempre que me manda llamar me envía un comunicado.

— ¡Déjate de juegos, está muy molesto y ordena que te llevemos enseguida!

 

Sin dejarla quitarse la armadura, la tomaron del brazo y se la llevaron presa.

 

— ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Déjenla! —grito Shaina poniéndose en guardia.

—No te metas en esto Shaina o también terminaras en problemas.

— ¡Geist!

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Volveré pronto —Geist se escuchaba muy confiada, estaba confiada en que la audiencia no tomaría más de una hora aunque tenía que pensar en qué le diría al Patriarca cuando estuviera en su presencia.

.

.

Shura vio pasar a la comitiva que la escoltaba a las habitaciones del Patriarca mientras entrenaba en el Coliseo, se imaginaba que sería castigada aunque ella no se veía nada preocupada al respecto. No estaba tranquilo y se temía lo peor; le preocupaba que ella se viera tan confiada. Solo esperaba que el Patriarca fuera benevolente con ella.

.

.

—Esta vez llegaste muy lejos, Geist.

 

La voz del hombre al frente del Santuario, el alto mando y vocero de la diosa retumbaba por todo el lugar. En esa audiencia Geist estaban ella y sus tres hombres, no estaban ni el hermano del Patriarca, ni el asistente. Sus tres amigos habían sido fuertemente golpeados y no llevaban su armadura. Los cuatro estaban humillados en el suelo.

 

Geist supo que lo tenía difícil para poder salir bien librada.

 

—Ya se los había advertido a los cuatro, si desobedecían una orden más serian fuertemente castigados y aun así quisieron salirse con la suya. Pues bien, se han agotado las oportunidades para Ustedes.

 

Ella lo miraba sentado en su trono, impasible y con un tono de voz duro y áspero, por primera vez sintió miedo de la resolución a la que estaba a punto de llegar aquel hombre.

 

—La matanza que hicieron en esa Empresa al norte de Europa es imperdonable, asesinaron a hombres inocentes; gente trabajadora que se esfuerzan día a día. Sé bien que ustedes están en contra de las actividades que dañen la vida marina, ¡pero esa no fue forma de querer cambiar las cosas!

 

Los cuatro estaban callados, no sabían que decir. Aquella voz hacía eco en toda la habitación y en sus cabezas.

 

—No tienen nada que decir en su defensa, por lo que veo. Por este tipo de crimen lo menos que se merecen es la muerte.

 

Geist alzo la cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿la muerte? ¿acaso serian ejecutados sin piedad?

 

—Pero soy un hombre benevolente, no soy capaz de matarlos pese a que se han comportado de una forma reprobable. Serán encarcelados esta noche y zarparan al amanecer a un destino que no les será revelado. Los exilio del Santuario para siempre. No tendrán permiso de volver, ni derecho a ningún tipo de perdón ni a mantener comunicación con nadie. ¿Les quedo claro a los cuatro?

 

Los demás asintieron pero Geist se quedó callada, le dolía el pecho tras escuchar el destino que le acababa de ser impuesto. Nadie podía ver que tenía el rostro encendido y los ojos vidriosos.

 

—No te escuché, Geist. ¿Te quedo claro el castigo que les será impuesto? ¿Por fin has entendido a donde te ha llevado tu mala conducta?

 

El patriarca la miraba fijamente, ella sentía como si pudiera escudriñar bajo su máscara

 

—Sí, Señor. Ya me quedo claro —la realidad era que estaba enfadándose con el jefe del Santuario; ahora lo odiaba y se alegraba de que no pudiera ver su rostro en ese momento.

— ¡Llévenselos!

 

Los guardias los encadenaron, los tomaron del brazo y se los llevaron a una cárcel oculta bajando por la parte de atrás de la gran estatua de Athena, nadie tenía acceso ahí estarían incomunicados hasta que llegara el amanecer.

 

Geist pensaba en sus amigos y en Shura, ¿no le permitirían despedirse de ellos?

.

.

**Continuará…**


	7. El exilio y la despedida

" _Qué importan mis pasos en este mundo olvidado…" –_ Santa Sabina.

 

Estaba anocheciendo, la audiencia con el Patriarca había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado ya que no la había visto pasar en ningún momento de la tarde, ¿el castigo habría sido demasiado fuerte? ¿Tendría que cumplir algún tipo de penitencia inimaginable? Shura no podía imaginarse en ese momento lo que había ocurrido en el Salón de Audiencias algunas horas atrás, estaba tentado a ir y preguntar al Patriarca directamente pero mejor pensó en esperar a que ella volviera.

Durante la guardia nocturna trato de no apartar la mirada del área de las habitaciones del Patriarca pero ella no apareció por ningún lado, sería posible que hubiera tomado otro camino para volver a su cabaña pero tenía que pasar, por fuerza, por el área del Coliseo y las doce casas; en todo caso consideró la idea de ir directamente a la cabaña en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y la preocupación iba en aumento al no tener ninguna noticia de ella; también considero que el Patriarca la haya castigado con algunas horas en una celda, eso podría ser una posibilidad, tenía un remolino de posibilidades en la cabeza y cada una más disparatada que la anterior, faltaba para el amanecer y los minutos parecían eternos como si fuesen años.

— ¿Por qué el tiempo no puede pasar más rápido? —se preguntaba mirando el magnífico cielo estrellado que tenía arriba de él.

En ese momento vio claramente como una figura esbelta se acercaba con paso decidido, no podía reconocer aun de quien se trataba, por un momento creyó que se trataba de Geist pero el color del cabello revelo la identidad; era Shaina, la vio dirigirse hacia él tomándolo del brazo. Shura se quedó sorprendido por el gesto de la chica, no se esperaba que fuera a hablar con él.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shaina? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Vengo a decirte algo importante —dijo con algo de preocupación, la vio rara algo en ella no se comportaba como siempre y lo miraba todo el tiempo como si bajo su máscara tuviera una expresión de súplica y preocupación—. Es sobre Geist, como no regresó vine a buscarla porque creí que estaría contigo y escuché a unos guardias decir que la habían encarcelado; traté de hablar con alguno de los asistentes del Patriarca y uno de ellos me dijo que escuchó al Patriarca gritarles que como castigo serían exiliados.

— ¿Qué? ¡Exiliados! —Shura sintió como si el alma se le hubiera salido del cuerpo. No se lo esperaba, como pudo ser que ella fuera exiliada— ¿acaso, hizo algo terrible? —quería saber más o menos que pudo haber hecho que mereciera tal castigo.

—No es lo que haya hecho, ya llevaba varios reportes ante el Patriarca por mala conducta y actos deshonrosos. Me parece que estaban planeando el ataque a una empresa ballenera al norte de Europa, no estoy muy segura, uno de sus amigos me lo comento.

— ¿Qué tipo de ataque? Dime, Shaina.

—Una masacre, seguramente. Ella y sus hombres cometen ese tipo de actos, no es algo de ayer llevan tiempo haciéndolo.

—Una masacre… —no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, sabía que era una chica dura pero no alguien capaz de asesinar a diestra y siniestra sin miramientos ni consideraciones— Me resulta difícil creerlo —miró hacia el cielo estrellado tratando de asimilar todo lo que la chica le acababa de contar.

—Geist te mostró una parte de ella que no conoce cualquier persona. Realmente eres muy especial para ella, caballero. No la juzgues cruelmente tú también, el castigo que le ha impuesto el Patriarca es más que suficiente.

— ¿Dónde está encerrada? —preguntó al fin en un hilo de voz.

—En las cárceles subterráneas atrás de la gran estatua de la diosa. Trate de verla pero los guardias no permiten la entrada, son órdenes superiores creo.

Shura la observó, también ella se veía preocupada.

—Vine a verte porque creo que podrías hacer algo por ella, tu podrías abogar por ella para que no sea exiliada y que solo recibiera un castigo más convencional.

— ¿Tú crees que el Patriarca me escucharía? —dijo  _Shura_  con mucho escepticismo en la voz.

—Por supuesto, tú eres uno de sus favoritos. ¿Por qué no habría de escucharte?

No había terminado de hablar ni decir nada cuando unos guardias aparecieron delante de ellos, Shura los observo con extrañeza, jamás iban a molestarlos durante los rondines nocturnos. Se preguntó si su presencia no tendría algo que ver con Geist.

—Perdone, Señor Shura —dijo uno de ellos algo intimidado y haciendo una leve reverencia al Santo de mayor rango—. El Patriarca nos ha enviado a decirle que desea verlo en este instante.

— ¿Una audiencia a esta hora de la noche?

—Si, al parecer está preocupado por algo que le concierne a Usted también, por favor preséntese en la Sala de Audiencias ahora mismo.

—De acuerdo —ahí estaba la oportunidad de la que hablaba Shaina. La miro con complicidad antes de marcharse a ver al Patriarca; vería que podría hacer por la chica a la que amaba, quizá había una oportunidad de evitar el exilio, aunque bien podría complicarse todo.

Al llegar a la Sala de Audiencias, donde se encontraba el trono principal, Shura vio al Patriarca de pie con los brazos cruzados, muy pensativo. Uno de los guardias anuncio su llegada y este hizo una reverencia al Jefe del Santuario hincándose en el suelo.

— ¿Deseaba verme? Excelencia.

—Así es, Shura. Me alegra que hallas llegado tan pronto —tomo asiento en el trono y miro al Santo de Capricornio. Shura no podía saber que expresión había en el rostro de aquel hombre ya que lo llevaba cubierto con una máscara también; empezaba a odiar las máscaras, no le era fácil lidiar con esos objetos tan inexpresivos—. Como bien sabes, Geist se encuentra en una cárcel bajo estricta vigilancia, su comportamiento me llevo a tomar esa decisión, si es lo que te estás preguntando.

—Yo jamás me atrevería cuestionarle nada.

—Eso lo sé pero la expresión de tu rostro te ha delatado, puedo ver que te aqueja una gran preocupación. Veras, te mande llamar para preguntarte varias cosas con respecto a tu relación con ella.

Shura se sintió algo mal, no le gustaban ese tipo de preguntas y no se imaginó que el Patriarca pudiera saber que habían tenido encuentros en la décima casa; Shura creía haber sido muy cuidadoso con esas cosas.

—Algunos guardias vieron a Geist salir del área de la décima casa ayer por la noche y la mañana de la partida de Geist. Dime, ¿ella paso la noche contigo?

—Sí, Excelencia. Ella estuvo conmigo en ambas ocasiones —no podía mentirle al Patriarca, le costaría cara una mentira por blanca que fuera. Era mejor decirle la verdad aunque odiara responder ese tipo de preguntas y que se metieran en su vida privada.

— ¿Tus encuentros con ella fueron de tipo personal?

—Sí.

—No estuviste involucrado en ninguna de las actividades que se le acusan, ¿verdad?

—No Excelencia, no tuve conocimiento de lo que ella hacia o dejaba de hacer fuera del Santuario o bien en el campo de las Amazonas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Shura. Que no hayas estado involucrado en las cosas que ella suele hacer con esos tres caballeros, eso pudo haber manchado tu buen nombre además te hubiera costado tu rango y tu armadura.

En ese momento no sabía que pensar acerca de lo que mencionaba, como que la armadura y el buen nombre no le parecían tan importantes sabiendo que ella ya no estaría ahí.

—Solo quería confirmar eso, Shura. Ya puedes retirarte.

—Excelencia, tengo una petición que hacerle…

—Si es para pedirme que no la exilie, no puedo cumplirla. Lo lamento pero esa es la decisión que he tomado.

—Lo entiendo —respondió resignado. ¿Cómo se imaginó que preguntaría algo así? Seguramente Shaina lo menciono cuando trato de verla—, sin embargo…

— ¿Qué sucede, Shura?

Sintió como el Patriarca no le quitaba los ojos de encima aunque tuviera puesta esa mascara, podía percibir su mirada inquisitiva sobre él.

—Solo quiero pedirle una cosa, su Excelencia. Por favor permítame verla por última vez —dijo en voz baja casi suplicante.

—Shura… ¿es qué has perdido la cabeza por esa mujer? No es propio de ti.

—Es lo único que le pido, Excelencia.

—Después de que ellos sean exiliados no podrás tener contacto con ella de ninguna forma, estará prohibida toda comunicación al sitio al que serán enviados —la voz del jefe se escuchaba por toda la sala—. Podrás verla por última vez, eres de mis mejores hombres y no veo razón para impedirte esa visita. Pero deberás salir de las cárceles en cuanto envíe por ti, ¿quedo claro?

—Le agradezco mucho, Excelencia, no sabe cuánto —Shura se incorporó, se sintió más tranquilo y feliz tras escuchar que le habían permitido ver a Geist lo que aun no podía asimilar ni aceptar era que fuese a ser por última vez.

Un par de guardias lo guiaron fuera de la Sala de Audiencias hacía la parte de atrás del edificio que ocupaba el Patriarca; a un costado de la estatua de Athena se veían una escaleras que iban hacia abajo a una parte oculta entre la construcción y la montaña. En alguna ocasión había escuchado de la existencia de unas cárceles ocultas bajo tierra pero solo se mandaba ahí a los que eran considerados traidores al Santuario y a la Diosa antes de ser castigados con la muerte o bien el exilio.

Tras bajar la escalera de piedra llegaron a una puerta de reja metálica cerrada con un gran candado de hierro, el guardia dio la indicación que el Santo de Oro tenía autorización del Patriarca para poder entrar y hablar con uno de los reclusos. El custodio de la puerta le permitió el paso y Shura se sorprendió al ver el ambiente que reinaba ahí dentro.

Se traba de un túnel abierto en la montaña, apenas iluminado por un par de antorchas que dejaban ver una fila de celdas, adentro olía a humedad y encierro además no había nada que permitiera el paso de la luz por lo que camino lentamente mirando con cuidado el interior de cada celda, ahí vio a los tres hombres que acompañaban a Geist y paso de lado sin mirarlos.

En la última de las celdas, la que estaba al final del pasillo pudo ver una figura apenas visible, estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, sin embargo reconocería el cabello de aquella figura en cualquier parte.

—Geist… —susurró para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo acercándose a la puerta de la celda lo suficiente.

La joven alzo la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron, su silueta era apenas visible pero sabía que él no sería capaz de verla partir sin despedirse.

—Shura… sabia que vendrías —se puso de pie y se acercó a la reja para mirarlo deslizando su mano a través de los barrotes acariciando su rostro—. Esta vez mi castigo fue el exilio —dijo ella muy triste mientras él tomaba su mano y la besaba sujetándola fuertemente—, no hubo perdón para mí y partimos mañana al amanecer a quien sabe dónde.

— ¿Es cierto que tu y esos tres masacraron a tanta gente? —pregunto él con consternación como si aquello hubiera sido una mentira.

—Si… es cierto, se nos paso la mano ¿sabes?

—Y ¿acaso creíste que al volver nadie diría nada? Sabes bien que su Excelencia tiene informantes en todas partes y más en tu caso que estabas bajo vigilancia —ella lo miro con reproche, le indico con la mirada que no la reprendiera más, ya había tenido suficiente con el regaño del jefe— Geist…

—Ya lo sé, no lo tienes que repetir —acercó su rostro para tratar de besarlo aun con los barrotes en medio, apenas lograron besarse levemente puesto que los barrotes eran algo gruesos— pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice sino que no pensé que podrían castigarme y que no volvería a verte nunca. Eso es lo que realmente me duele —ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas mientras que con la otra mano él acariciaba su rostro—, no quiero irme Shura ¿Cómo podré vivir sin ti ni Shaina?

—Ella está muy preocupada por ti, trato de verte pero no se lo permitieron. Ella me pidió que abogara por ti con el Patriarca.

— ¿Ibas a abogar por mi?

—Sí, creo que me habría jugado mi rango, mi armadura en eso —le respondió sonriendo con complicidad.

—Sabes, quisiera que nos volviéramos a encontrar en otro sitio que no sea el Santuario, donde no haya leyes ni mascaras ni armaduras sino que seamos dos personas como las demás que puedan estar juntas simplemente.

—Geist… —la besó en la frente mientras ella lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos— hablas como si ambos fuéramos a morir pronto, como si no existiera un mañana.

—Eso no lo sabes, las cosas no pasan por casualidad.

—Por cierto olvidé tu espejo —dijo él de repente.

—Cuídalo, por favor. Lo deje en tu casa porque sé que está en buenas manos.

—Siempre que lo miro me acuerdo de ti —ella derramo una lagrima al escucharlo decir eso.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la cárcel. Shura volteo a ver al guardia que lo llamaba desde la puerta.

—Señor Shura, el Patriarca me ha ordenado decirle que el tiempo se ha terminado. Le pide que salga de aquí.

—Saldré en un momento —respondió con algo de fastidio.

—Por favor, me indico que debe salir de aquí —el guardia entro, se le veía apenado y le mostro la puerta— me dice que lo saque por la fuerza de ser necesario.

Shura entendió que no lo dejaría permanecer dentro ni un segundo más sin molestarlo con que ya era hora de salir.

— ¿Qué no ve que estamos conversando? —Intervino Geist muy molesta— ¿Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarnos?

—Cierra la boca, jovencita —replico el guardia sin cambiar el tono de voz—. No hables así delante del caballero dorado, recuerda tu lugar.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —ese comentario la había molestado, solo era un simple guardia el que le daba órdenes.

—Espere —ordenó Shura—, no le hable así. Ya entendí su mensaje —prefería obedecer la orden del Patriarca ya que de lo contrario el guardia y Geist no dejarían de pelear—. Debo irme… —le dijo sin soltar su mano— Nunca te olvidaré —sentía el rostro encendido y los ojos húmedos.

Ella jamás lo había visto derramar una sola lágrima y aquel gesto no tenia precio.

—Ven mañana a despedirme, quiero verte por última vez antes de subir al barco —dijo ella suplicante.

—Ahí estaré —soltó su mano y se dirigió a la puerta mirando hacia atrás para verla antes de salir de la cárcel.

— ¡Shura… Shura! —Ella lo llamaba con la mano extendida —esa imagen de ella llamándolo con la mano extendida a través de los barrotes se había quedado grabada en su memoria.

Al regresar a la decima casa seguía viendo esa imagen de ella llamándolo, entró en sus habitaciones y miro su espejo redondo por largo rato, no había podido entregárselo para que se lo llevara con ella ahora se lo había encargado para cuidarlo; lo atesoraría por siempre.

.

Geist vio a través de su máscara la luz de la mañana cuando la llevaban esposada hacia el barco que los llevaría muy lejos del Santuario, muy lejos de Grecia también. Mientras caminaba trato de ver alrededor buscando a Shaina o a Shura pero solo veía los rostros de los aprendices de caballero que la miraban curiosos tanto a ella como a los tres hombres que la acompañaban.

Al fin llegaron al puerto y justo delante de sus ojos estaba el pequeño barco que los llevaría a tierras muy lejanas, dio un último vistazo atrás y a lo lejos pudo ver un resplandor dorado, sería él sin duda; se había puesto la armadura para que el brillo de esta llegara a sus ojos, un poco más abajo le pareció ver a Cassios, el discípulo de Shaina y a su maestra junto a él.

Ambos estaban ahí, las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

—Adios… —susurró Geist bajo su máscara antes de subir al barco.

Desde lo alto de una colina, Shura vio el barco zarpar y alejarse para siempre de Grecia, en ese momento sentía como si algo dentro de él se estuviera muriendo, se sentía solo y vacio. El vacio que lo embriagaba lo hacía sentir transparente, tanto que el aire podía atravesarlo.

—Adios, Geist… —Lanzo un profundo suspiro y emprendió el camino de regreso a las doce casas.

En su camino se encontró con Aioria; no le preocupaba toparse con el león dorado ya que solo tenía que pasarle por un lado sin reparar en él, pero de pronto el joven se paro delante de él y lo miro gravemente.

—Lo lamento mucho, Shura. Hay pérdidas que son irremplazables.

Shura no entendió si se lo había dicho de buena fe o en señal de venganza por la muerte de su hermano.

—Lo sé —se limito a decir y siguió su camino.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	8. Intermedio 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OS totalmente dedicado a Geist

**Verbannung**

 

 

¿Cuántas semanas habían pasado ya desde que fueron enviados a esa remota isla perdida en medio del océano? Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo puesto que todos los días le parecían iguales, era imposible saber incluso que hora era cuando los días eran nublados. Solo sabía que llevaba exiliada en ese lugar mucho más tiempo del que creía. Tan solo tenía conciencia de que su odio por el Santuario y su Patriarca se había incrementado exponencialmente y ardía en deseos de venganza.

 

Venganza era lo que ella veía en su reflejo cada mañana en las aguas cristalinas de las fuentes que rodeaban el Castillo donde vivían.

 

Geist miró por la ventana de la habitación y contempló el mar delante de sus ojos, aquel manto azul que había deseado mirar con todo su esplendor desde hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora la rodeaba sin parecer tener un fin. Dejo la armadura en la habitación y salió a tomar algo de aire fresco antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento de aquel día. A pesar de estar en una enorme fortaleza de pierda solo había un camino para llegar a la puerta principal y luego de tanto tiempo viviendo prácticamente sola ya se conocía ese camino de memoria.

 

—No puedo quejarme por estar metida en este sitio, es muy ventajoso como lugar de entrenamiento —mientras bajaba miraba a los lados de la gran escalera de piedra contemplando el vacío y la soledad que la rodeaba. Mismos que sentía en su interior desde que llegó a la Isla tiempo atrás.

 

El castillo que ahora era su hogar estaba localizado en la colina más elevada justo en el corazón de la, ahora llamada, Isla del Espectro. Se trataba de una construcción fortificada, probablemente construida por piratas hacía más de 200 años, que contaba con muchas habitaciones, salones, torres y solo un puente que la unía con el exterior. No obstante solo era eso, es decir, el interior no estaba amueblado o decorado de ninguna forma, tan solo era la construcción de piedra y ya.

 

Durante el verano el clima era insoportable y ese castillo era el refugio perfecto para huir del calor del pacífico.

 

Geist observó la construcción desde abajo una vez más. Era increíble que ese lugar tan lejos del mundo conocido tuviera algo que le recordara su casa. Aquel castillo deshabitado era igualito a otro que ella había visto de niña: el Castillo de Neuschwanstein que estaba muy cerca de la ciudad de Füssen en Alemania. Había ido de visita a ese lugar, estaba segura de ello aunque no recordaba con exactitud con quien hizo la visita  ya que eso estaba oculto en alguna parte de sus recuerdos. Un viaje escolar tal vez o una salida con su extinta familia.

 

Quizá era una de las razones por las cuales se sentía tan cómoda en ese lugar. No era una princesa pero vivía en un enorme castillo para ella sola donde podía hacer y deshacer a sus anchas, donde podía entrenar sus artes ilusorias por horas obteniendo unos resultados sorprendentes y donde solo ella conocía ciertos pasajes y grutas para moverse por toda la isla sintiéndose segura a pesar de encontrarse los cuerpos sin vida de cientos de piratas en cada túnel que decidía recorrer. Aquellos restos eran una fuente inagotable de oro, ropas, armas y botes de escape entre otros objetos a los que ella y sus hombres no habían dudado en darle el mejor uso posible y adaptarlos a sus necesidades.

 

En las costas de la isla se divisaba el barco que los había traído desde Grecia, estaba anclado a uno de los tantos muelles que estaban en los alrededores. Aunque ella sabía que no debería estar ahí ese barco puesto que, según recordaba, la instrucción dada por el Patriarca era que sus custodios volvieran al Santuario apenas dejaran a los exiliados en la costa pero en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron lograron escapar y asesinarlos. Geist impidió que sus hombres destruyeran el barco ya que se trataba de su único medio de transporte y en lugar de volver a casa decidió quedarse y hacer de esa Isla deshabitada su centro de operaciones. Así tendría aterrorizada a toda esa área del mar pese a que estaba lejos de las costas del Japón y de otros países como Australia o México. La distancia entre ellos y el mundo no sería un impedimento para hacer lo que les diera la gana.

 

— ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana, Mi Señora? —la voz de Tiburón se escuchó a su lado.

—Bastante bien, ahora dame el reporte matutino.

—Nada que reportar en la costa norte y oeste de la Isla.

— ¿Alguna actividad marina por parte de los países vecinos?

—Ninguna hasta el momento, solo los petroleros que navegan los alrededores, la cantidad de estos barcos no ha cambiado desde que llegamos.

—Estupendo. Parece que desde que empezamos a enviarles mensajes no han incrementado sus barcos que solo contaminan el mar —al decir esto se vio complacida por los buenos resultados de su método de intimidación—. Seguiremos operando como hasta ahora mientras no haya cambios en la Isla.

—Muy bien.

 

A lo lejos se veían como Medusa y Serpiente de Mar iban por el sendero camino al Castillo, ambos iban rápidamente llevando varios objetos en mano. Cuando llegaron hasta donde Geist, esta miro con detenimiento que sus hombres habían conseguido una buena cantidad de provisiones; alimentos, suministros médicos, ropa entre otros objetos.

 

—Un barco de una compañía naviera desconocida recorría los mares —empezó a decir Serpiente de mar sin ocultar malicia en su voz—, aprovechamos para presentarnos educadamente con ellos.

— ¡Bien hecho! De esta forma sabrán a lo que se atienen si se acercan a nuestra zona.

 

Así había sido desde que llegaran a la Isla. Entre los tres abrieron nuevas grietas en el terreno hasta formar un cráneo y autonombrarla la “ _Isla del Espectro_ ”. Gozaban saqueando navíos que cruzaban ciertas fronteras tal cual lo habían hecho los piratas que llegaron a ocultar sus tesoros al interior de la Isla. Geist esperaba que su imperio de terror se propagara por todo el mundo. Realmente deseaba echar en cara al Patriarca que ellos eran terroristas gracias a él y sus decisiones.

 

—Me vengare del Santuario —pensaba mirando al mar desde la ventana de su habitación—, esos idiotas no saben el error que cometieron al mandarme aquí.

 

En ese instante dos rostros se vieron en su mente. Tenía la idea de vengarse del Santuario y sus habitantes pero recordó que había un par de personas en ese Santuario que, de verdad, le importaban: Shaina y Shura. El rostro del hombre al que amaba apareció en su cabeza junto con las memorias de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Geist trató de ser fuerte pero era mucho su pesar por estar lejos de él. Tan solo se imaginaba lo que estaría haciendo Shura en esos momentos, ¿pensaría en ella tal y como Geist hacía? Trataba de mantener la mente distraída para no deprimirse cada vez que lo recordaba. Aunque no siempre funcionaba.

 

Sintió el rostro encendido y como las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar, no quería pensar en él pero simplemente no podía sacarlo de su mente. Lo amaba demasiado, lo extrañaba demasiado. Tan solo observo que la puerta de la habitación estuviera cerrada y enseguida se dejó caer sin poderse contener ni un minuto más.

 

Estaba harta de tener que hacerse la fuerte cuando se trataba de su recuerdo.

 

—Shura… no sabes cuanta falta me haces ahora mismo. No tienes idea de cómo odio a los que nos separaron y cuando desearía verlos muertos.

 

Las memorias de sus encuentros desfilaron una a una delante de sus ojos y en ese momento uso su cosmos y su técnica para recrearlo, no importaba que fuera una ilusión ella lo necesitaba más que nada en ese momento. Un Shura inanimado apareció en la habitación, era una réplica exacta del real aunque no se movía y su piel era fría como las rocas del suelo. Geist trató de tocarlo sin éxito ya que este se desvaneció al contacto con la piel de la chica.

 

— ¡Maldición! —estaba furiosa e intentó lanzar el único mueble que tenía por la ventana.

 

Para su fortuna no podía al ser la ventana demasiado pequeña. Trató de calmarse y poner sus emociones y recuerdos en orden. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que jamás volvería a verlo, jamás podría tocarlo de nuevo ni sentir sus labios o sus caricias sobre ella. Tan solo tenía los recuerdos que él le había dejado, las veces que lo pasaron juntos en la décima casa; esos momentos tan íntimos que compartieron era lo único que había llevado consigo a esa lejana isla.

 

De nuevo se puso de pie mirando al horizonte. Algo volaba hacía ella, tal vez sería uno de los tantos pájaros que ya habitaban el castillo pero ese tenía algo diferente, algo especial: un papel en una de sus patas. Era una carta inesperada venida de quien sabe dónde.

 

No perdió el tiempo y le quito al animal el documento que llevaba atado. Al irla desdoblando noto que la caligrafía le era familiar: era la letra de Shaina. Al inicio le resulto raro que le llegara una carta, en especial de su amiga amazona de cobra. Algo había pasado en el Santuario porque según recordaba la comunicación con ellos estaba bloqueada.

 

—Significa que son buenas noticias —se dijo sin dejar de sonreír bajo la máscara.

 

Y en efecto lo eran. Shaina le narraba en la carta lo ocurrido durante todo el tiempo que llevaban exiliados: el hermano menor del Patriarca estaba al mando, la era de terror que reinaba en el Santuario, la pérdida de la armadura dorada y más importante aún, que podrían perdonarles el exilio siempre y cuando cumplieran con una pequeña misión que les había sido encomendada: recuperar el casco dorado que estaba en posesión de la Fundación Graude de Japon y eliminar a los caballeros de bronce que lo tenían bajo su resguardo.

 

El documento fue sumamente detallado al respecto, por lo visto Shaina no se había quedado corta en descripciones sobre los caballeros de bronce, en especial en uno llamado Seiya. Sin embargo conforme iba leyendo deseaba que entre los párrafos apareciera otro nombre que le era muy importante.

 

“ _Por cierto, estoy segura de qué querrás tener noticias sobre Shura. Lo cierto es que se ha dejado ver más bien poco en los Coliseos del Santuario. Lo he visto entrenando solo en una colina aún más alejada que donde lo enfrentamos la primera vez. Parece que se quedó sin amigos._

_Los aprendices dicen que se ha vuelto muy arrogante, antes siquiera era educado y sabía ser diplomático pero ahora te pasa por un lado sin dar ni los buenos días. Creo que tu partida es lo que lo ha vuelto así. Tengo la seguridad de que te extraña mucho más de lo que los demás nos podemos imaginar pero es imposible preguntarle._

_…_

_Date prisa en cumplir el encargo de Gigas y vuelve pronto al Santuario. Tu y yo seremos un dúo imparable en contra de los traidores de bronce, recuerda nuestros buenos días como aprendices. Confío en ti_ ”.

 

Esas palabras le dolieron. El sufría tanto como ella y el aislarse de todo y todos era una forma de manifestarlo. Pero el que existiera aunque fuera una sola posibilidad de volver a verlos a él y Shaina la había hecho sonreír y más por el hecho de que el Patriarca que la había exiliado ya no estaba al mando sino otro hombre con los mismos ideales que ella.

 

—Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando —su amiga sí que sabía cómo animarla. Esa carta le había devuelto la esperanza de volver a la que fuera su casa por tantos años.

 

El recuerdo como había llegado al Santuario aún estaba fresco en su memoria: Llego junto con grupito de niños de diferentes edades y nacionalidades a las calles de Atenas. Todo le era desconocido pero aparentaba no tener miedo por debajo de su coraza de niña rebelde, lo cierto era que estaba aterrada. Aquello era mucho muy diferente a como se lo esperaba. Se refugiaron en un viejo edificio en ruinas durante varios días sin tener qué comer pero se las ingeniaron para sobrevivir durante todo ese tiempo.

 

La realidad era que odiaba estar ahí. Siempre había llegado a lugares llenos de niños huérfanos pero, al menos, tenía un sitio donde dormir y ahora ni eso. Se mantuvo apartada de los demás sin mirarlos siquiera. A fin de cuentas no había valido mucho la pena el escapar de ese último orfanato para dar a las calles de una tierra desconocida, deseaba volver al mundo que le era familiar.

 

En ese momento le habría parecido buena idea volver incluso con esa mujer que decía ser su madre. Una joven como de dieciocho años que se había quedado embarazada por accidente de un chico del pueblo. Según su abuela ambos habían intentado vivir juntos sin éxito ya que eran demasiado jóvenes según ella, se separaron poco tiempo después y a partir de ahí empezó esa parte de su infancia que estaba sepultada en el profundo de sus recuerdos; su madre fue siempre fue un personaje ausente en su vida, al principio parecía estar muy comprometida con su pequeña hija pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba haciendo más y más desobligada. Había noches en las que no volvía ya que según ella se quedaba en casa de sus “amigos del trabajo” y por la hora no solía regresar hasta bien entrada la mañana.

 

Una noche simplemente no volvió. La policía la busco por semanas pero no había rastro de ella. La pequeña Geist vio a sus abuelos llorar la ausencia de su hija durante meses, la joven simplemente se había desvanecido de mundo. Jamás la volvió a ver y no había deseado encontrase con ella desde entonces. Lo cierto es que no la consideraba como su madre sino una figura más en casa que, a veces estaba y a veces no, por lo que su partida le tuvo sin cuidado muchos años.

 

Pero un día se encontró con otra niña que también era marginada como ella y que vivía en otro edificio en los barrios pobres de Atenas. Aquella niña tenía el cabello verde  y un carácter muy firme pese a su corta edad.

 

—Mi nombre es L… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo soy Carol —respondió la pequeña Geist.

 

Ambas huyeron juntas y comenzaron a recorrer las calles de la ciudad pidiendo dinero o mendigando comida, a veces los adultos les daban alguno que otro trozo de pan o un poco de agua. Así vivieron durante las siguientes semanas; poco a poco empezaron a ser amigas y a trabajar en equipo para poder sobrevivir día a día. Una cuidaba de la otra, eran como hermanas según decía la niña del cabello verde que, con el paso del tiempo, dejo de llamarse L… para volverse Shaina.

 

— ¿Extrañas tu casa? —le preguntaba con frecuencia.

—No —respondía Geist sin pensarlo dos veces cada que su amiga le hacía esa pregunta—, mi madre se fue un día y jamás regresó. Mis abuelos murieron en un asalto y no tengo a nadie más en Munich. ¿Tú extrañas tu casa?

—Si… —ella le hablaba de su vida en casa, de sus padres y sus hermanas.

 

Geist a veces la escuchaba con gran interés y otras con gran indiferencia. A esas alturas ya no deseaba tener una familia sino simplemente pertenecer a un sitio, un lugar donde fuese aceptada y tuviera una cama donde dormir sin tener que vivir en la calle luchando día a día por no morir. Con eso sería suficiente para ser feliz.

 

Ambas fueron encontradas por unas mujeres con máscara que se hacían llamar “ _amazonas del Santuario_ ”, las dos niñas las observaron con gran interés la primera vez que las vieron. Esas dos mujeres las habían influenciado mucho más de lo que creían porque Geist creció con ese ejemplo y deseo poder ser tan fuerte y valiente como esas dos mujeres y las otras que conoció apenas piso el Santuario.

 

A partir de ahí ella y Shaina tomaron caminos separados por un tiempo, no obstante algunos años después las circunstancias las unirían nuevamente como compañeras de entrenamiento ya que la mala fama de Geist no permitía que nadie más se le acercara y solo la joven aspirante a la armadura de la cobra dejo atrás los prejuicios para volverse nuevamente su compañera del día a día.

 

—Será como los viejos tiempos en los que ambas éramos unas niñas solas en la gran ciudad, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que recuerdo. Siempre buscando que comer y luchando para sobrevivir.

 

Geist reunió a sus hombres ya que quería cumplir esa misión cuanto antes. Era importante investigar si esa fundación Graude tenía barcos petroleros porque eso lo haría mucho más fácil.

 

— ¡Revisen los barcos cercanos a las costas de Japón! —Ordenó triunfante aquella tarde— Deberán ser petroleros ya que su valor es mil veces más elevado que el de un mercantil ordinario ¿entienden?

—Si Señora.

— ¡No quiero errores! Apenas encuentren alguno tomen control de él y háganmelo saber ya que mandaremos un mensaje a los dueños de la Fundación. Será un día que jamás olvidaran.

 

Los tres hombres se pusieron en marcha mientras ella zarpaba en su barco detrás de ellos asegurándose que todo fuera a salir como lo estaba planeando. Sería su regreso triunfal sin duda, con eso sería respetada en el Santuario como una gran guerrera y mercenaria.

 

—Espérenme amigos, pronto volveré.

.

.

**Continuará…**

 


	9. Polvo de estrellas

 

“ _And I should contemplate this change to ease the pain._

_And I should step out of the rain, turn away.” –_ Opeth.

 

 

Varios meses más tarde

.

.

El día de entrenamiento había sido largo y tedioso, desde hacía semanas era así; sus días no eran más que una rutina diaria de acciones que iban desde levantarse por la mañana hasta ir a la cama por la noche. Shura había detectado que la cantidad de pasos que daba cuando iba de la décima casa a su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento eran los mismos.

 

Estaba sumido en una rutina monótona, tediosa y cansada.

 

Llego un punto en su vida en que se dio cuenta de lo rutinario que era aun antes de conocerla, su vida dio un giro cuando la conoció y empezó la convivencia, ella había cambio algo en él y ese algo murió tras su partida. Contemplo las rocas a su alrededor siempre esperando a que ella apareciera de la nada anunciando su llegada, diciéndole que el exilio había terminado pero nunca era así sabía perfectamente que ella jamás volvería y que su vida se quedaría estancada en un proceso mecánico por el resto de los tiempos.

 

Además de lo mecánico de su existencia estaba hundido en una profunda soledad que trataba de opacar con una actitud mucho más altanera que antes, sus colegas y los demás aprendices ya no le tenían nada de aprecio y lo definían como arrogante, pesado y presumido; la verdad, le tenía sin cuidado la opinión de sus colegas dorados, de los aprendices y de la gente en general. Se había aislado de todos a los pocos días de que ella se fuera, encontró un sitio lo suficientemente apartado del bullicio y ese lugar se había convertido en su nuevo escondite.

 

No quería estar cerca de nadie y así la poca alegría y felicidad que sintió en el pasado se fue al olvido. Incluso Aioria trato de acercarse a él pero solo consiguió que Shura lo despreciara, no quería su falsa empatía ni su lastima.

 

—No te aísles de todos —fue lo último que oyó de la boca del león dorado antes de cortar  toda comunicación con él y los demás—. Shura, eres parte de este grupo lo quieras o no. No eres el único caballero dorado de la orden aunque te sientas el más fiel a la diosa —no quiso escuchar más y simplemente ignoro por completo a Aioria, no importaban las palabras de él ni de nadie.

 

La tarde estaba cayendo y era momento de volver a continuar con las actividades del resto del día. El nuevo orden del Santuario era completamente distinto del anterior, el hermano del Patriarca había asumido el control y desde ese momento el Santuario era un sitio peligroso y corrupto, aun así él se mantenía fiel y firme al vocero de la diosa había otros que compartían esa fidelidad aunque tampoco hablaba con ellos ni quería su simpatía.

 

Simplemente quería que el mundo lo dejara en paz.

 

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo, caballero —una voz femenina se escucho detrás de él, giro y vio a Shaina. En este nuevo orden amazonas como ella iban y venían por todos los territorios del Santuario ya que muchas de las restricciones que ellas tenían habían sido olvidadas así que ya no era raro verla por esos lares— Te tengo noticias… —dijo ella muy pensativa, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Shaina? —Respondió sin interés— hacia meses que no te veía.

— ¿Ya olvidaste a Geist? —pregunto de forma muy directa como solo ella sabía hacer.

—Desde luego que no, ella siempre está en mi pensamiento. ¿Acaso has tenido noticias de ella?

—Sí. Han ocurrido varias cosas con ella desde hace algunas semanas, imagino que habrás oído algo en las audiencias con el Patriarca.

—No he tenido audiencias con el nuevo Patriarca desde que asumió el control del Santuario, solo sé que ha estado muy ocupado en la búsqueda del casco dorado de la armadura de Sagitario. Sin embargo nos ordeno no intervenir ni hacer preguntas hasta nuevo aviso. No sé nada de lo que mencionas —dijo sin interés esperando a que ella terminara de decir lo que necesitaba y se marchara.

—Creí que habías escuchado algo… en fin, te lo diré yo. Hable con Gigas, el asistente del Patriarca, sobre una forma de obtener el casco dorado quitándoselo a los caballeros de bronce. Le sugerí que podría usar la ayuda de Geist para tal propósito, le hable bien de ella y estuvo complacido, dijo que se lo comentaría a su Excelencia y verían la posibilidad de levantarle el castigo.

 

Shura abrió los ojos y escucho lo que ella tenía que decirle con más atención que nunca, aquella noticia era un haz de luz en la oscuridad de sus días.

 

— ¿Qué te dijo el asistente?

—Cuando los resultados de la operación ejecutada por ella llegaron a sus oídos estuvo muy complacido, como bien sabes ella sabe hacer su trabajo mejor que nadie y consiguió el casco en cuestión de horas.

—Y ¿qué más, Shaina?

—Sin embargo… —ella volteo a verlo y en su voz había un tono de duda, no sabía cómo iba a decirle lo siguiente. Shura era muy perceptivo y supo enseguida que eran malas noticias.

— ¿Qué paso con Geist? ¡Dímelo Shaina!

—Ella murió Shura… perdió la vida en combate.

— ¿Qué dices…? —la luz se apago para él y todo fue oscuridad, sentía que iba a irse de espaldas incluso el mundo le daba vueltas y no podía ver claramente a su alrededor— Muerta dices… no, no tiene sentido. No puedo creer lo que dices.

—Lamentablemente es la verdad, uno de los mensajeros del Santuario fue a la isla donde estaban exiliados y nos informo de lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se había abierto la comunicación con ellos? —pregunto molesto tomándola por los hombros, quizá hubiera habido una posibilidad de volver hablar con ella— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada sobre lo que pensaba hacer?

—Ella me mando una carta diciéndome que no te dijéramos nada… —respondió firmemente— No quería darte falsas esperanzas hasta no haber completado la misión y haber obtenido el perdón del Patriarca. La carta decía que quería verte, que lo primero que haría al volver seria buscarte pero…

—Basta… no quiero oír mas —dijo suplicante sentándose en una roca tratando de entender, de asimilar y de aceptar lo que acababa decirle la mejor amiga de su amada.

—No eres el único que sufre por su ausencia, tenlo en mente —replicó Shaina molesta y cortante—. Bueno, ahora te diré el motivo por el cual te busque: uno de nuestros amigos hizo un viaje hasta la isla del Espectro, donde ellos estaban, y trajo de vuelta sus restos tanto de ella como de los tres hombres que perdieron la vida y los hemos enterrado. Vamos, te llevare para que sepas donde está ella ahora.

 

La siguió sin hacer más preguntas, necesitaba verificar con sus propios ojos si era cierto que su amada yacía sin vida e inerte bajo tierra en el cementerio del Santuario con tan solo una roca sin nombre conmemorando su memoria.

 

El cementerio se veía aún mas solitario y descuidado que de costumbre, irónicamente estaba más lleno que antes puesto que desde que el hermano del Patriarca, el Señor Arles, tomara el control del Santuario el índice de muertes estaba a la alza. La zona destinada a las amazonas se veía como siempre como que ahí no cambiaban mucho las cosas.

 

Shaina lo condujo a través de un largo camino lleno de tumbas sin nombre, caminaron por diez minutos más o menos hasta el final hasta la zona más apartada de las tumbas, ahí bajo sus pues estaba una pequeña roca no más.

 

— ¿Ahí se encuentra ella? —pregunto con duda en su voz.

—Sí, es difícil de creer pero ella está justo bajo nuestros pies. Te dejo con tus pensamientos, caballero. Ya nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión —ella no dijo más y se retiro de ahí él la escucho alejarse,  justo cuando Shaina estuvo lo suficientemente lejos dejo de contenerse y unas lagrimas furiosas salieron  de sus ojos, tampoco fue capaz de mantenerse en pie.

 

Se había derrumbado sobre la tumba de Geist y no pudo evitar que la tristeza y desesperanza se apoderaran de él. Ahora jamás volvería a verla nunca podría ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, ni acariciar su rostro o su cabello ni tocar su mano; el vacio que sentía en su interior lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días sin remedio alguno.

 

— ¿Por qué?... ¡¿por qué la gente que amo se va?! —Golpeo la tierra con ambas manos; la impotencia que sentía por la muerte de ella, de Aioros, de su abuelo y de sus padres aún siendo un niño  era demasiado grande para soportarla él solo— ¿por qué  todos me han abandonado…?

 

¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Nada, no había nadie más que solo espacios vacios en su vida, huecos que no sabía si podrían ser llenados en el futuro.

 

Contemplo la roca una vez más antes de ponerse de pie y dejar ese lugar.

 

—Adiós, Geist. Espero que nos encontremos en el otro mundo.

 

Se alejo con paso lento del lugar dejando sus recuerdos, sus lágrimas y su felicidad sepultados con ella.

.

.

Un tiempo después

.

Ya había escuchado de la existencia de un grupo de chiquillos que defendían a la supuesta encarnación de la diosa. El Patriarca había ordenado a los doce dorados la custodia de las doce casas así como impedir el paso a los jovencitos que pretendían llegar a las habitaciones del Patriarca.

 

Al parecer la jovencita que se proclamaba Athena fue herida antes de llegar a la casa de Aries, unas nueve otras atrás. Ahora esos chicos iban con prisa por las casas del zodiaco para pedir al Patriarca que la salvara. Que ilusos, ese hombre no tenia porque ayudar a la niña esa ni tampoco rendirle cuentas ni nada.

 

Miro el cielo estrellado a la espera de la batalla que estaba a punto de librar con uno de ellos, estaba seguro de que saldría victorioso y no considero que podría perder la vida en ningún momento.

 

Los cuatro chicos se presentaron en su casa podía sentirlos desde que cruzaron la puerta pero no libraría ninguna batalla en donde estuviera la estatua de la diosa, no quería manchar de sangre impura ese lugar y además el interior de la casa estaba lleno de recuerdos, se abatiría peleando ahí así que era mejor hacerlo afuera.

 

Su oponente sería el jovencito que llevaba la armadura del dragón, lo sabía porque al atacar a los cuatro con su técnica _Excalibur_ el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y solo el chico dragón se había quedado del lado de la décima casa. Él sería su nuevo oponente.

 

Y la batalla dio comienzo sin tregua.

 

El estaba muy confiado en que le ganaría al chico, solo era un santo de bronce sin ninguna oportunidad de vencerlo, al menos Shura lo creía así porque el rasgar su armadura y cortar su piel sin mayores complicaciones veía que tenia la victoria asegurada.

 

—Mis dos manos y piernas están afiladas como el acero, y su poder es el más fuerte entre los doce caballeros dorados. Aun más, mi mano afilada es una espada sagrada que puede dividir todo. ¡Se llama Excalibur!

 

En ese momento, haciendo alarde de ser el más fiel a la diosa, le revelo que él había sido el verdugo y castigador de Aioros; era considerado un traidor por querer revelarse en contra del Santuario y la diosa, estaba seguro de haber eliminado al joven por completo, tan solo había dejado a un bebe con vida al cual no tuvo corazón para matar esa noche.

 

El bebe moriría con el paso del tiempo al estar sin cuidados ni protección de nadie.

 

Pero el chico, que respondía al nombre de Shiryu apunto una cosa importante que Shura no había considerado.

 

—Aioros no murió entonces, Shura. Debió escalar el risco porque él deseaba salvar a Athena —las palabras del jovencito hicieron eco en su mente—. Aioros era el verdadero caballero que trataba de proteger a la diosa y ¡el bebe que intentaste matar era Athena!

— ¡Tonterias, te mataré igual que hice con Aioros! —eso no era posible, Aioros no era el más fiel a la diosa y ese bebe no podía ser la reencarnación de Athena. No había cabida para esa posibilidad.

 

Siempre se le había considerado el más fiel, el más justo y recto de los caballeros. El chico que tenía enfrente se atrevía a decir todo lo contrario sin tener ni una sola prueba. Eso no lo podía permitir.

 

Así, ambos se sumieron en una cruel batalla en la cual el chico pretendía atacarlo sin su armadura con una técnica llamada “ _mano desnuda_ ” ¿Qué oportunidades tendría de ganar?

 

—Te prometo una cosa, Shura de Capricornio: aunque mi cuerpo sea cortado en pedazos no moriré solo, te llevaré conmigo para vengar a Aioros. ¿Has entendido lo que digo?

 

En ese momento a Shura le pareció ver que un dragón salía de la espalda de aquel niño y desplegara un poder muy grande tanto que se sentía abatido. Shiryu trato de atacarlo una y otra vez entonces Shura pudo ver que había un pequeño detalle en su técnica, un detalle que podría considerarse fatal y que estaba relacionado con la mano derecha del chico; la cual protegía su corazón y que bajaba algunos segundos durante la ejecución del “ _Dragón naciente_ ”.

 

Era lo que necesitaba para ganarle y cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas. Solo tenía que atravesarle el corazón con su filosa espada aunque al mismo tiempo Shiryu contraataco rompiéndole el brazo.

 

Lo interesante de ese momento fue el que el chico le hiciera notar que ya estaba al tanto de ese punto débil, aun así había decidido arriesgarse; era valiente sin duda pero algo tonto ya que era mejor retirarse y pelear por la autentica Athena y no la impostora que había ido con ellos hasta el Santuario.

 

Sin embargo el jovencito se lo repitió una vez más.

 

— ¡No moriré solo, te llevare conmigo para vengar a Aioros!

 

Era una pelea entre el defensor de la Athena impostora y la verdadera a la que él le era fiel. Estaba feliz de poder enfrentarlo y nada lo complacería más que callarle la boca por siempre.

 

Sin embargo el espíritu de lucha de su oponente era grande e igual de testarudo que el que tenia ella; así Shiryu logro aprisionar su mano derecha y cortarle el brazo para después sujetarlo por la espalda y soltar la que él había llamado “ _la técnica prohibida por el viejo Maestro_ ”.

 

El cosmos de Shiryu lo rodeaba y así usando ese gran poder del “ _último dragón_ ” se convirtió en estrella fugaz llevándose a Shura lo alto de los cielos, el haz de luz lo cubría todo y no podía ver hacia donde se dirigían, solo veía las estrellas a su alrededor.

 

¿Qué pensaba hacer el chico ahora?

 

La velocidad a la que iban hacia la atmosfera de la tierra era impresionante, esa velocidad estaba quemando la armadura dorada y terminarían por desintegrarse. ¿Qué le impulsaba a llegar tan lejos? ¿Por qué querer ganar tanto si al final perdería la vida?

 

—Es por Athena —repetía Shiryu— el bebe que trataste de matar era la diosa Athena.

 

En ese momento Shura sintió un cosmos diferente, el cosmos de la diosa en la que el dragon creía; ya lo conocía, ese mismo cosmos lo emanaba ese bebe por eso no pudo matarlo. Ella era Athena.

 

—Yo estaba orgulloso de ser el más fiel a la diosa Athena pero lo que intente hacer fue matarla —estaba arrepentido, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su supuesta fidelidad era una farsa.

 

Había tratado de matar a la diosa en la que tanto creía y el castigo seria su muerte a manos del caballero dragón.

 

—Cometí un error imperdonable. Perdóname Shiryu, perdóname Aioros.

—Shura…

 

No había vuelta atrás. El chico y él morirían pero no quería dejarlo morir, tenía que redimir su error y eso sería salvándole la vida al jovencito; la armadura de Capricornio lo protegería, lo enviaría sano y salvo a la tierra.

 

Él, por su parte, no tenía miedo a la muerte, al contrario, habría cumplido con su deber de caballero dorado al hacer lo correcto y en el más allá podría buscar a Geist y a Aioros; al fin tendría paz y no estaría solo por el resto de la eternidad.

 

Su cuerpo se convertiría en polvo de estrellas pero su alma estaría al lado de los que amaba por siempre.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	10. El reencuentro

 

“ _Hoy tengo miedo de salirte a buscar,_

_Tengo miedo de poderte encontrar_ ” —Fobia.

 

 

Creía que después de muerto podría encontrarla en el más allá, creía que podría estar en paz junto a las personas que eran importantes para él y al fin podría estar al lado de ella. Que error más grande ya que poco tiempo después de la batalla de las doce casas fueron llamados de nuevo al frente esta vez por Abel, el hermano de la diosa Athena; aquel hombre los revivió para servirlo supuestamente, sin embargo fueron eliminados él y su compañero Camus por los sirvientes de ese dios.

 

Tiempo después vino la batalla en contra del dios Hades, la más grande de todos los tiempos y ahí de nuevo fueron llevados a una vida momentánea para traer la cabeza de Athena ante la presencia de Pandora, de esa mujer insoportable. Junto con Camus y Saga intentaron cruzar las doce casas tratando de ser detenidos por Shaka en virgo pero lo que le puso fin a sus vidas fue que se les agoto el tiempo dado por Hades y el sacrificio de la diosa.

 

Era terrible. Todo el tiempo en una batalla deshonrosa tras otra, la muerte no había sido ningún descanso para ellos sino una vía más para llevarlos al frente y para resultar muertos de alguna forma humillante tras otra. Lamentablemente con Hades no terminó, tiempo después estarían siendo juzgados por Apolo y todos los dioses debido a sus acciones en vida, el castigo fue quedar atrapados en una columna de piedra colocada en alguna parte del Santuario, ahora ocupado por Artemisa.

 

Ya estaba cansado y se sentía usado como si fuera una herramienta desechable que cualquier dios maligno en turno usaba a su antojo para después dejarlo botado en una tumba fría en el Cementerio del Santuario.

 

— ¿Cuándo será el día que tengamos paz de verdad? —se preguntaba Shura desde la columna de piedra en donde los doce podían ver qué pasaba en el mundo de afuera.

 

Lo último que vieron fue a la diosa Athena en plena audiencia con el resto de los dioses del Olimpo para después ser cubiertos con un resplandor blanco. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido ya no se sentía dolor, no estaban en la columna de piedra; solo reinaba calma a su alrededor.

 

El resplandor desapareció, Shura se vio a sí mismo en lo que parecía ser la décima casa, aun tenía los ojos enceguecidos por aquel resplandor por lo que permaneció recostado en el suelo tratando de asimilar donde se encontraba ahora. ¿Qué nueva batalla estarían por librar? ¿Qué dios maligno trataría de apoderarse de la Tierra en esta ocasión? Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz se incorporo y vio a su derecha la magnífica estatua de Athena.

 

Estaba en la décima casa, de nuevo en el Santuario.

 

Su mano rozo con un papel que tenia a un lado, lo vio de cerca y se trataba de un sobre blanco que no estaba cerrado. Alguien le había dejado una carta que llevaba su nombre, antes de ponerse de pie la leyó.

 

_“Apreciable Shura de Capricornio._

_Por medio de la presente le comunico que es necesario que tome las pertenencias que tenga en la décima casa y abandone el recinto al atardecer del día de hoy. Así mismo deberá renunciar a la posesión de la armadura de oro y a su rango y dejar la armadura en la décima casa entro de su caja de Pandora._

_La razón de esta decisión le será informada en la audiencia que tendrá conmigo el día de hoy justamente al atardecer. La ubicación del lugar donde se encontrará con ella está descrita en el mapa contiguo._

_Se le pide de la manera más atenta que no llegue tarde a la cita puesto que es indispensable su presencia para discutir temas importantes relativos a su futuro._

_Atentamente,_

_Athena”_

 

La carta parecía estar firmada por la diosa auténtica aunque aquello era extraño, era la primera vez que recibía un comunicado de ese tipo y más pidiéndole que abandonara el Santuario y dejara la armadura en la décima casa. ¿Sería la verdadera Athena la que escribió ese documento? ¿Podría ser una artimaña planeada por algún dios nuevo?

 

—Shura, estás despierto —la voz de Camus de Acuario se escuchó por el recinto, Shura se puso de pie y saludo de mano a su colega, con quien desde la batalla de Hades se había llevado mejor—, veo que también recibiste esa carta.

—Precisamente la estaba leyendo en este momento, me parece que es un documento sospechoso ¿por qué la diosa nos pediría que renunciemos a ser Santos? Además de eso nos indica que salgamos del Santuario. No tiene sentido.

—Dormiste un buen rato, por lo que veo —observó Camus con algo de ironía en la voz—. Todos recibimos una carta igual a esa, los demás han obedecido las instrucciones de ese papel y por lo que me comentaron a todos les dieron una fecha diferente para la audiencia con la diosa. Solo quedamos tres aquí: Afrodita, tú y yo.

—Entonces todos los demás se han ido —confirmo Shura aun sin entender.

—Sí, ya no queda nadie en el Santuario. Puedes asomarte y verás que todo está desolado —Camus lo acompaño hacia la puerta y ambos subieron a lo alto de la montaña, era cierto, el lugar estaba totalmente destruido y no había nadie en los campos de entrenamiento ni en los alrededores. Todo era silencio—. Nos piden que nos vayamos porque ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, Shura —Camus lo decía con gran pesar, él detecto que su amigo se sentía desalojado como un trasto inservible.

—No puedo creerlo —Shura lo veía pero no daba crédito— ¿están seguros de que no es obra de algún dios maligno?

—Totalmente, de todas formas para sacarnos de la duda tenemos que asistir a la cita.

 

El joven tenía razón, solo podían dejar la duda atrás yendo a donde se les indicaba. Shura reviso el pequeño mapa que estaba adjunto a la carta, estaba trazado rápidamente, mostraba una de las zonas boscosas en las montañas del norte. Ahí debían tomar un camino y llegar hasta una casa donde parecía estar la diosa.

 

¿Por qué no se presento ante ellos en los salones de audiencias del Santuario? Eso era lo que a él le resultaba más extraño.

 

No le impidió a su compañero la entrada a sus habitaciones, en realidad no quedaba mucho ahí que le interesara pero como el papel decía que había que llevarse todo por lo que rápidamente empacó sus pocas pertenencias teniendo cuidado de envolver bien el espejo de Geist en alguna camisa gruesa que tuviera.

 

—Veo que ya están listos —Afrodita hablo desde la puerta de la habitación, también él llevaba una pequeña maleta consigo y se le veía de buen humor— dicen que en el pueblo hay una tienda que compra antigüedades y cosas usadas, creo que podríamos deshacernos de algunos trastos viejos y obtener algo de dinero ahora que las cosas van a cambiar tanto.

—Eres muy práctico —comento Camus al recién llegado dejando de lado su acostumbrada seriedad— él tiene razón, Shura. Trae todo lo que tienes, no tiene sentido dejar nada aquí si este lugar quedara vacio el resto del tiempo.

 

Antes de salir de la décima casa miro por última vez la estatua de Athena, la que había pulido incontables veces, miro por última vez la armadura dorada, la que había usado durante todos esos años desde su llegada al Santuario. Era una orden de la diosa el dejarlo todo atrás, ahora no sabía que le depararía el destino.

 

Los tres iban recorriendo las doce casas no encontrando nada más que soledad y construcciones totalmente vacías, de los demás colegas dorados no había ni rastro. Como si nunca hubiera vivido nadie en esas doce construcciones. Como bien había dicho Camus, solo quedaban ellos tres.

 

Al llegar a la ciudad, Afrodita los guio hasta donde compraban antigüedades y trastos viejos, Shura pensó de que podría prescindir; de los libros que tenían más de cien años en esa casa, de la ropa vieja, de los objetos tales como las lámparas de aceite y los pequeños candeleros pero de la montura de su abuelo y el espejo de Geist no se desharía. Esos dos objetos eran lo más preciado que tenia y aunque vagara por el mundo sin rumbo los llevaría con él.

 

El resto de la tarde convivió con Camus y Afrodita, esa era la primera vez que conversaba largamente con algún compañero, en alguna ocasión lo habían invitado a formar parte de alguna salida nocturna pero pocas veces había aceptado y de esas pocas veces no llegaba a ser el alma de la fiesta.

 

— ¿Tuvieron noticias de los demás en estos días, luego de que se fueran?

—No —respondió Afrodita sin dejar de contemplar el cielo que tenían enfrente—, después de que partieron a la audiencia con la diosa ninguno de ellos volvió, no sabemos qué paso con ellos. Solo tenemos la certeza de que no han muerto.

—Sin embargo su cosmos —observó Camus— desaparecieron, se desvanecieron. Como si se los hubieran quitado… no sé cómo explicarlo.

 

Empezaba a dudar de que haber dejado la armadura dorada atrás hubiera sido buena idea y sus dudas sobre esa audiencia no se disipaban.

 

Cuando la tarde cayó emprendió el camino que estaba marcado en el mapa, se despidió de sus dos compañeros con quienes había pasado un buen rato por primera vez en muchos años, le habría gustado convivir más tiempo con ellos pero era momento de acudir a la cita.

 

El mapa indicaba que debía salir de la ciudad por la gran carretera principal sin embargo él tomo un camino paralelo que siempre solían usar, iba con paso veloz pero alerta por cualquier sorpresa que pudiera presentarse. Hasta que llego a la zona boscosa marcada, entonces subió por un sendero perfectamente marcado, anduvo por varios minutos siempre subiendo y subiendo.

 

Empezaba a pensar que no llegaría a ningún lado y que aquella carta era una trampa.

 

El mismo camino lo llevo a rodear las faldas de la montaña en medio de los magníficos bosques hasta que finalmente el camino lo condujo hasta un lujoso chalet que se alzaba justo frente a sus ojos, se detuvo para contemplar el edificio de dos plantas y amplias ventanas, además de techo de teja café y una chimenea. Se veía que alguien rico vivía ahí dentro, tenía la categoría para ser el hogar de una diosa.

 

Corroboro en el mapa que ese fuera el sitio correcto y así parecía ser. Se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre un par de veces, no podía predecir qué tipo de persona le abriría la puerta por lo que estuvo alerta todo el tiempo.

 

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y la persona que lo recibió fue un sujeto alto, fornido y sin cabello que vestía un lujoso traje.

 

—Bienvenido, Señor Shura. Pase por favor —el hombre lo invito a pasar al chalet y por dentro se veía sobrio pero acogedor—. La diosa Athena lo verá en un momento, por favor tome asiento.

—De acuerdo.

 

Tomo asiento en una de las sillas y esperó. Ya había visto el rostro de la diosa en las diferentes batallas que había habido a lo largo de ese tiempo por lo que no podría engañarlo una impostora.

 

—Ha pasado el tiempo, Shura —una voz suave se dejo oír en la puerta de la sala, de inmediato se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a Saori Kido, quien lo miro con dulzura, su cosmos era inconfundible; llevaba puesto un vestido muy sencillo color rosa pálido y sus zapatos blancos—. No es necesaria la reverencia. Por favor toma asiento, ¿te ofrezco un café o un té?

—No se moleste, no es necesario —se sentó y espero a que ella se sirviera su té, la observo con detenimiento. La joven era tal y como la recordaba, si acaso lucia más alta ya que había pasado algo de tiempo desde su último encuentro.

—Hay varias cosas que necesito discutir contigo, Shura. Así como lo he hablado con todos tus compañeros que vinieron antes que tú —dijo ella directamente—. Supongo que lo primero que te has de estar preguntando es la razón de la carta en vez de mandarte llamar directamente desde los salones del Patriarca.

—De hecho así es, fue lo primero que me paso por la cabeza.

—Pues bien, tiene una razón de ser así como la ubicación de esta casa, todo está estratégicamente planeado. Empezaré por el principio —se sentó en un sofá justo frente a él sujetando la taza de té sin dejar de mirarlo.

 

Aquella mirada lo intimidaba porque aunque la diosa humana era mucho más joven tenía una mirada algo penetrante.

 

—Después de la última batalla con el dios Apolo y Artemisa tuve una audiencia muy larga con los demás dioses del Olimpo como bien has de recordar —él solo asintió con la cabeza— en esa audiencia remarque el hecho de que cualquier dios que llegaba a la tierra usaba las almas de mis caballeros como mejor le pareciera, los revivían y mataban a sus anchas y por supuesto que me manifesté cansada de esa situación; ustedes nos son recursos desechables, Shura. Por si alguna vez te has preguntado el porqué mueren y reviven así nada más.

Lamentablemente, se me indico que cualquiera podía hacer uso de los recursos de la Tierra como mejor le pareciera, incluidos mis caballeros entre esos recursos así que para evitar que se metan con ustedes de nuevo tuve que hacer varias negociaciones con el mismo Zeus en persona.

— ¿Negociaciones…?

—Sí, entre esas negociaciones me comprometí a liberarlos de sus servicios al Santuario, de esa forma nadie más tendría ningún poder sobre sus cuerpos o sus almas.

—Por eso nos pidió que dejáramos el lugar y renunciáramos a la armadura.

—Precisamente, el renunciar a la armadura los vuelve más cercanos a personas ordinarias y los dioses no tendrán posibilidad de revivirlos para sus diversos fines. Cuando salieron del Santuario se borraron del mapa de los dioses así que ordene la salida de todo caballero del Santuario hasta nuevo aviso.

—Por esa razón estaba todo desolado.

—Exacto, creo que ahora entiendes mejor mi postura —dijo ella tristemente—. Yo no quería dejarlos ir porque les tengo mucho cariño a todos Ustedes pero debía impedir que siguiera esta ola de muerte- resurrección en la que los tenían sumidos. Especialmente a Ustedes los caballeros de oro.

— ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes ahora? —pregunto Shura muy servicial.

—Lamentablemente tuve que pensar en un plan que garantizara que no volverían a acercarse al Santuario ni a participar en ninguna batalla en lo que les quede de vida.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Quiero decir, Shura. Que las batallas que se libren en el futuro ya no les concernirán a ninguno de Ustedes.

—Usted cree que veremos que una batalla se está librando en la Tierra y nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada —Shura alzo un poco la voz, molesto por la resolución a la que la diosa había llegado sin consultarlos ni nada—. Sabe perfectamente que si vemos que hay problemas entraremos en acción sin dudarlo.

—Lo sé, Shura y por lo mismo tengo dos tratos que proponerte —dijo ella seriamente— te pido que escuches con atención antes de decir nada. El primero de ellos consiste en darles a ustedes la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal a partir de este momento; te puedo garantizar que será cien por ciento normal ya que para eso deberé sellar tu cosmos y reconstruir tu memoria, no podrás recordar que fuiste caballero ni que estuviste en el Santuario pero podrás recordar a toda la gente que conociste.

—Sellar mi cosmos…

—Así es, te valdrás de las habilidades propias de una persona ordinaria y podrás llevar una existencia tranquila viviendo en el pueblo más cercano a este chalet; claro que esto conlleva a que no podrás recodarme tampoco, no sabrás que los dioses existen.

—Pero… sin cosmos, sin poderla recordar a Usted… ¿qué se supone que haré?

—Te dije que te garantizaba una existencia pacifica y ordinaria por eso te reconstruiré la memoria podrás usar tu nombre real si quieres.

—Mi nombre real… lo siento pero no lo entiendo, no lo puedo asimilar —Shura miro la taza que la diosa tenía en las manos, aquella audiencia le parecía algo bizarra porque ella le estaba ofreciendo una existencia normal sin problemas más allá de los que padecía una persona ordinaria— entonces eso quiere decir que…

—Veo que hay algo en tu corazón que quieres preguntarme —dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

— ¿Este trato se lo ha ofrecido a caballeros de algún otro rango?

—Al rango de plata no fue del todo posible ya que ellos… murieron en diversas partes del mundo y sus restos no fueron llevado al Santuario, a diferencia de Ustedes que murieron dentro de las doce casas y al alcance de mi poder.

—Entonces solo se los ofreció a los que estaban enterrados dentro del Santuario —confirmo con los ojos muy abiertos y sin perder las esperanzas.

—Así es y creo saber a dónde quieres llegar, antes de que hablemos de cierta persona que está en tu corazón te comento que otro trato podemos hacer.

—De acuerdo.

—Este segundo trato es el que eligieron Shion, Dohko y Aioros; es el renacer completamente y vivir una vida nueva desde cero. Lamentablemente, no te puedo garantizar que vivirás sin problemas o que tu camino no te acerqué al Santuario de nuevo pero tendrás la oportunidad de vivir en un ambiente distinto.

—Entonces Aioros decidió empezar desde cero —dijo Shura aliviado, su amigo renacería y tendría una vida nueva y diferente.

—Así es. Medítalo bien, Shura y dime qué piensas de estos dos tratos.

 

Las dos eran buenas oportunidades, no sabía que elegir solo sabía que si elegía renacer no volvería a ver a Geist si es que la diosa la había revivido, necesitaba preguntarle por el paradero de la chica.

 

—Antes de decidir, por favor permítame preguntarle sobre una persona.

—Claro, no lo he olvidado. Shaina me pregunto por ella también.

— ¿En serio?

—Así es, hable con ambas personalmente hace unos tres días más o menos y les propuse lo mismo que a todos Ustedes; los dos tratos. En el caso de Shaina, no selle su cosmos porque ella aún es joven y no ha vivido las mismas batallas que Ustedes, entonces estará en espera bajo mi cuidado. Geist, por el contrario acepto que sellara su cosmos y reconstruyera su memoria, ella está en el pueblo al final del camino por donde venias, creo que está esperándote —le dijo al fin.

—Ella me espera… entonces Usted sabe que es lo que decidiré —se lo dijo firme y convencido. Era una única oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente, entiendo el por qué Usted tuvo que tomar esta decisión, supongo que en el futuro vendrá una nueva generación de caballeros.

—Efectivamente, Shura. Bueno, si estás convencido pongamos manos a la obra.

 

Salieron de la casa y se abrazaron amistosamente.

 

—Es muy probable que me veas en el pueblo haciendo compras o paseando, es porque algunos de Ustedes viven ahí y simplemente estaré pendiente de que hacen y como les va.

—Pero nosotros no podremos verla a Usted, ¿cierto?

—Así es, Shura. Te deseo lo mejor, te irá bien ya verás. Solo recuerda que te diriges al pueblo, ella te estará esperando en el puente que cruza el rio. En cuanto la encuentres, lo demás será totalmente claro para ti.

—Entiendo… —Un haz de luz lo rodeo de nuevo sin darle oportunidad de preguntar nada más, allá iba a vivir una nueva vida y estaba expectante por las sorpresas que vendrían.

 

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de los arboles, que lindo era ese paisaje. De repente se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba, se sentía desorientado como pocas veces en su vida. ¿A dónde iba? Tenía que llegar al pueblo que estaba al final del camino, miro para todos lados tratando de ubicarse, realmente no sabía dónde estaba.

 

— ¡Disculpe, Señor! —una voz suave lo saco de sus pensamientos, se trataba de una chica que usaba un vestido rosa pálido y zapatos blancos llevaba un canasto en una de sus manos y estaba de pie en la puerta del lujoso chalet que tenía enfrente— Lleva varios minutos ahí parado, ¿acaso está perdido? ¿Necesita alguna ayuda?

—Sí, mire. Tengo que llegar al pueblo pero creo que me he perdido.

— ¿Al que tiene un gran puente que cruza el rio? —dijo ella muy segura de la información.

—Si, a ese mismo. Se me ha hecho tarde para encontrarme con alguien —parecía que la chica le había refrescado la memoria.

 —Solo siga el camino, justo donde está de pie —la joven señalo hacia el oeste— llegara en seguida al pueblo, no hay pierde —termino sonriente— espero que le vaya muy bien.

—Gracias, es Usted muy amable — no se dio cuenta de que la joven lo miraba sonriente mientras tomaba el camino indicado.

 

Dejo a la chica atrás y fue directo por el camino que tenía enfrente. Así llego al pueblo y desde ahí se podía ver el puente, ella lo estaría esperando y seguramente estaría muy molesta por el retraso, debía comprender que por un momento perdió la noción del tiempo y no sabía dónde estaba.

 

Llegar al puente le tomo unos quince minutos desde donde se encontraba, justo a la mitad estaba ella; reconocería su silueta y su cabello negro y largo. Estaba recargada en la baranda mirando hacia el infinito.

 

— ¡Hola, perdón por la tardanza!

—Siempre eres impuntual —recrimino ella—, debiste llegar hace como media hora. Estoy muy enfadada por haberme hecho esperar tanto.

—Vamos, no te enojes —en ese instante que la miro lo primero que paso por su mente fue abrazarla, estrecharla en sus brazos fuertemente. Se sentía muy feliz de verla, de sentir su olor, lo sedoso de su cabello y de ver sus ojos oscuros y profundos— Te extrañe mucho, no sabes cuánto.

—Pero… hablas como si no me hubieras visto en años.

—No recuerdo la última vez que te vi.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Dijo ella asustada— Me viste esta mañana antes de salir de mi casa ¿Recuerdas que mi nombre es Carol?

—Claro que sí pero es que… creo que perdí la noción del tiempo en el camino hacia acá, una de las vecinas de esa zona me dijo como regresar.

—Debió ser insolación, te dije que no era buena idea que fueras a esas ruinas en la montaña. Quizá pescaste algún bicho raro.

 

El rio ante el comentario, estaba realmente feliz de verla, era cierto que le parecía que tenia años sin cruzar una sola palabra con ella, en ese momento vio la maleta que llevaba cargando en la espalda, había ido a buscar algo a esas ruinas.

 

—Tengo que entregarte algo.

— ¿Qué es? —Dijo curiosa sin dejar de verlo revolver las cosas que llevaba dentro hasta que saco algo envuelto en una camisa y se lo entrego— ¡Es mi espejo! Lo encontraste —ella se puso feliz, amaba ese espejo y tenía varios meses de haberlo perdido —contemplo el objeto redondo y plateado que llevaba su nombre grabado en un borde que él le entregó, hacía tiempo fueron a las viejas ruinas cercanas al templo de Athena y en algún lado lo había dejado caer, ahora él se lo entregaba después de un largo día de búsqueda.

 

No podía enojarse con él por llegar tarde.

 

—De acuerdo, ya no estoy enojada contigo, pero como castigo por tenerme esperando te toca venir a mi casa y cocinar la cena esta noche —lo tomo de la mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—De acuerdo, me parece justo.

—Ahora vámonos ya es tarde.

 

Abrazados emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa, después tendría que agradecerle a la chica del vestido rosa por haberlo orientado ya que de lo contrario no habría podido regresar a su lado.

.

.

**Epilogo…**


	11. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notas: Si, aquí se termina esta historia, quizá era algo predecible el final pero no concibo que termine de otra forma por mucho que lo analicé. Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.

**Doce años después**

 

 

“ _El egoísmo no es vivir como uno desea vivir, es pedir a los demás que vivan como uno quiere vivir_ ” —Oscar Wilde.

 

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana, aquel viaje que estaban realizando le había venido bien no obstante la dejó dejaron pensando muchas cosas respecto al futuro que tenía con él, y a su propio futuro, como nunca antes en esos seis años que llevaban viviendo juntos recorriendo el mundo y visitando a viejos amigos aquí y allá. Hasta el momento la vida a su lado había superado sus expectativas, realmente jamás se hubiera imaginado que Shura llegara a ser un compañero excepcional, si bien solía ser algo estricto y exigente con el orden en casa no quitaba que la tratara maravillosamente.

 

De hecho Geist había aprendido varias cosas de las experiencias que habían vivido hasta el momento, creía que había madurado bastante a lo largo de esos años.

 

Habían sido novios bastante tiempo, cuando ella cumplió veintidós años decidieron irse a vivir bajo el mismo y techo y hacía relativamente poco tiempo se dieron el “Si” en una ceremonia muy íntima a la que apenas acudieron los amigos más cercanos de ambos. A partir de ahí, la vida no había sido tan simple pero los problemas que llegaban a tener eran resueltos de forma puntual sin pasar a mayores. Sin embargo había algo que provocaba ciertas discusiones entre ambos, un tema que Shura tocaba de vez en vez y que Geist solía evadir exitosa algunas veces pero otras tantas ya no sabía qué responder, solo daba negativas y largas para no tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo que ya había puntualizado cuando comenzó la convivencia.

 

— ¿Hijos? —Exclamó ella poco más que horrorizada— Oye, creo que eso no es buena idea —continuó ya tratando de sonar lo más normal y controlada posible.

—Dioses mira los gestos que haces, te pregunté por tener una familia y me respondes como si fuera yo a tener arañas como mascotas —Shura estaba sorprendido por aquella reacción y ni siquiera sabía cómo continuar.

—Me harían más gracia las arañas.

—Escucha… —comenzó a decir tratando de ser lo más diplomático posible.

—No, escúchame tú. Yo te dije desde el inicio que no quería tener hijos —lo interrumpió bastante consternada y molesta—, no me interesan los niños ¿por qué tengo que explicártelo una y otra vez? Trata de entenderlo.

—Y supongo que esa es tu respuesta final —Shura bajo la voz bastante decepcionado una vez más por esa conclusión a la que llegaba ella sin siquiera escucharlo.

—Lo es.

 

Ella lo miro sin decir más y enseguida noto como esa tristeza que tanto odiaba se apoderaba de él. No le gustaba verlo así pero era evidente que sobre el tema de los hijos no compartían la misma opinión y, por fuerza, uno debía ceder a los deseos del otro ya que no había manera en que ambos pudieran ponerse de acuerdo. En este caso ella no cedería ni ese día ni el que sigue ni en diez años, esta vez él tenía que entender que su respuesta es y seguiría siendo que no.

 

—Lo lamento pero de verdad no quiero seguir discutiendo por lo mismo —se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Shura por su parte no dijo nada más y se levantó.

—Voy a comprar algo ya regreso —así era cuando estaba molesto o triste, salía del departamento y regresaba un par de horas después sin haber comprado nada.

 

Ella había aprendido a no cuestionarlo y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos hasta que volviera de lo contrario terminaría peleando una vez más con él sin llegar a ningún lado. Luego de eso era más fácil dialogar con él.

 

¿Por qué el tema de tener familia se había vuelto un obstáculo en su felicidad? Antes de comenzar con eso ambos lo pasaban muy bien sin pensar si algún día serían una familia de tres o cuatro personas. Solo eran ellos dos compartiendo el día a día, la vida sin poner el dedo en ese renglón era más que perfecta pero conforme Shura se hacía más viejo más era su deseo de tener uno o dos hijos. Lo peor era que conforme pasaban los meses peleaban más y más por lo mismo.

 

Geist sentía que era una agonía de no acabar nunca y, lo que más se temía, era que ese tema fuera a ser motivo de una ruptura inevitable entre ambos. Eso jamás podría soportarlo, el solo imaginarlo buscándose a otra que le diera lo que ella no quería era demasiado para evitar llorar amargamente por horas sin que él la viera. La sola idea era insoportable para la joven.

 

Aquel día venían de regreso de un viaje a Suecia ya que Shaina se había decidido a enviarle una carta pidiéndole que la visitara. No había tenido noticias de ella en varios años desde que dejo Grecia para irse con Shura a España. En esa carta le narró cómo fue que conoció al hombre con el que compartía su día a día y con quien ahora tenía una casita y una familia de tres personas. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Geist era que podía sentir la felicidad de su amiga emanando a través de la tinta con cada palabra escrita en el papel y más aun sabiendo que Shaina no se cortaba en descripciones.

 

—Es increíble como da vueltas la vida —siempre creyó que ella y Shaina podrían compartir un piso de solteras y pasarlo bien mientras vivieran juntas pero nunca pudo ser así.

 

Cuando Shaina volvió a Grecia luego de una larga ausencia se reencontró con un sujeto que era buen amigo de Shura, o al menos eso decía él, no recordaba o no sabía su nombre; le decían Afrodita o algo así creía recordar. Jamás se imaginó que su amiga fuera a tener algún interés en él pero así fue y ahora estaban casados viviendo en una ciudad al norte de Estocolmo, lugar del que estaban regresando y al cual habían prometido volver el año siguiente.

 

Estaban a punto de aterrizar luego de tres horas de vuelo desde Estocolmo hasta Munich, ciudad en donde finalmente decidieron establecerse luego de vivir algunos años en España. Personalmente para Geist habría sido mejor ir a vivir a cualquier otra parte pero esa ciudad los había acogido bien después de todo y el cambio fue positivo para ambos.

 

— ¿Estás bien? —Shura la miro con algo de preocupación.

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Has estado muy callada desde la mañana, ¿no te agradó ver de nuevo a tu amiga?

—Claro que sí pero —guardó silencio por un momento antes de continuar—, ahora se ve tan diferente. Casi no parece la chica que conocí hace muchos años. Quien diría que ahora cuida de su casa, de su hija, de su marido y está en espera de un segundo bebé.

—Lo mismo pensé de mi viejo amigo —Shura esbozó una leve sonrisa— y bueno, de casi todos los que hemos visitado. La mayoría decían que tener familia no era parte de sus planes y míralos.

—Lo sé… —Geist no dijo nada más, no quería que esa plática terminara en lo mismo de siempre así que mejor guardó silencio.

 

Una voz anuncio que dentro de pocos minutos aterrizarían en el Aeropuerto Franz Josef Strauss así que era momento de abrochar los cinturones de seguridad. Ella no dijo más y tan solo se limitó a esperar a que el avión tocara tierra.

 

.

Su pequeño departamento estaba ubicado en el número 4 de la tranquila calle Wittelsbacher, se trataba de un edificio algo antiguo pero los departamentos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para tres personas por lo que estaban muy cómodos viviendo en ese lugar sin tener problemas de espacio ni con ningún vecino. La ubicación del lugar era perfecta, realmente ambos no podían pedir nada mejor.

 

Shura la observó con algo de detenimiento tras llegar a casa, era raro que ella estuviera tan callada y ausente. Seguramente estaría molesta por algo que le dijo Shaina pero como no quería que ambos discutiera por nada en ese momento mejor lo dejo pasar, ya le preguntaría más tarde cuando estuviera tranquila.

 

—Iré a ducharme —dijo sin más, tomo su toalla y se encerró en el baño.

 

La escuchó cerrar la ventana con rudeza confirmando que estaba molesta por algo, Shura lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y se limitó a sacar la ropa de la maleta y acomodar lo demás en su sitio. Tras dejar todo ordenado hasta el último calcetín se sentó en la cama a mirar las fotos que se hicieron durante esos días de visita en su nueva cámara digital.

 

Salió a la sala y contempló el resto de las fotos que tenían en la pared de la sala, eran fotos con los amigos de ambos a los que habían ido reencontrando a lo largo de esos años; uno a uno los iban visitando y conociendo a sus familias. En ese momento Shura pensó cuanto habían cambiado las cosas para todos ellos. Solían vivir en Grecia, no obstante la vida los había llevado por caminos muy distintos y ahora sus once colegas vivían en diferentes partes del mundo, unos tenían hijos y otros no.

 

—Donde pondré estas —se preguntaba buscando algún hueco en la pared entre las fotos que estaban acomodadas una al lado de la otra.

 

Miro aquellas fotos largo rato analizando cada una de ellas, en todas se veían sus amigos felices a pesar de las dificultades; unos tenían familias algo grandes como Milo, Camus y Mu eran de familias pequeñas, otros como Afrodita o Aldebarán estaban en espera de más miembros, en cambio sujetos como DeathMask o Saga preferían no probar la paternidad. Esbozo una sonrisa triste porque sabía que él no correría con la suerte de tener más miembros en casa por mucho que lo añorara; ella se negaba rotundamente y él la amaba demasiado como para ponerle alguna clase de ultimátum o hacerla escoger por lo que no quedaba otro remedio que tratar de hacerse a la idea y vivir con eso.

 

El problema era que ahora ella estaba molesta y él no tenía la menor idea del por qué. Ni siquiera sabía cómo preguntárselo. De verdad, no quería discutir.

 

Miro al otro lado de la misma pared donde estaban las fotos de ambos: varias tomas hechas en diferentes ciudades y momentos diversos en pareja, algunas hechas por ella y otras por él. Fotografiaba con entusiasmo cada momento que consideraba importante, como si no quisiera que se borrara de su memoria. Y, más importante aún, para que pese a las dificultades recordara siempre que los buenos momentos no debían ser sacrificados por las malas rachas.

 

Aun así no pudo evitar ponerse melancólico.

 

Geist terminó de ducharse y se contempló en el espejo largo rato mientras se secaba el cabello. Tenía un presentimiento, sabía que algo no estaba bien desde hacía varias semanas pero no estaba del todo segura ni tenia forma de comprobarlo en ese momento. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y en ese instante la plática que había tenido con Shaina durante su visita llegó a su mente.

 

Estaban en la cocina de su casita mirando a sus respectivas parejas jugar con la pequeña de sus amigos.  No podía creer la felicidad que su amiga emanaba mientras miraba por la ventana. Para Geist fue algo extraño verla tan radiante, tan feliz y llena de paz. Simplemente no parecía la misma chica que había conocido mucho tiempo atrás; entonces la observó un poco mejor y noto que había algo más.

 

— ¿Estás embarazada de nuevo?

—Ya te habías tardado en darte cuenta —respondió sonriente—. Si, lo descubrí apenas pero él todavía no lo sabe, será una sorpresa —Geist, se quedó callada sin saber qué decir—. ¿Cuándo me darás esa sorpresa también?

—No creo dártela —respondió sin ánimos ni interés—, aunque no lo sé…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—He tenido muchos sustos a lo largo de estos años, es probable que mi retraso no sea más que otro de esos pero algo me tiene inquieta.

— ¿Y qué harás si no es una falsa alarma? —pregunto su amiga mordaz.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Pero qué respuesta es esa? Si eso es justo lo que Ustedes necesitan para completar su familia.

—Claro que no, ambos estamos bien así —replicó molesta.

— ¿No te parece que estás siendo muy egoísta? Míralo como resplandece cuando tiene niños cerca.

 

Shaina le señaló la ventana y Geist vio lo que ya sabía desde hacía tiempo: él era feliz rodeado de niños que reían y gritaban a su alrededor y esa felicidad era más que evidente por más que se negara a reconocerlo.

 

—No tienes dieciocho años, ¿a qué le tienes miedo Geist? No es como si te hubieras quedado embarazada de un perfecto desconocido. El hombre que está a tu lado ya es un marido fabuloso y será un excelente padre, te lo puedo garantizar.

—Lo sé es solo que… no sé, no estoy segura de que la maternidad sea para mí. Mírame, no soy el tipo de chica que pudiera llegar a ser madre.

—Te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿a qué le tienes miedo? —esta vez Shaina la miraba sonriente—. Tienes veintiocho años, un hogar más que adecuado para criar a un pequeño y un marido que te apoya. No te falta nada que ofrecerle a tu hijo.

 

Ella tenía razón, a fin de cuentas ambos tenían todo para ser felices y poder mantener, al menos, a un miembro más en la familia.

 

—Me da miedo que él ya no me ponga tanta atención —respondió al fin mirando al infinito—, yo sé qué hará un gran papel como padre pero algo me dice que yo pasaré a segundo plano.

—Por supuesto que no. Recuerda que es tu pareja no tu papá y en ningún momento tienes que competir por atención. Todo es saber encontrar el tiempo para cada cosa y cada persona —su amiga le guiñó un ojo, le acababa de compartir su secreto.

 

Geist se miró nuevamente en el espejo del baño con las palabras de Shaina en la cabeza: era cierto, no había nada que temer si ya había sobrevivido a otras experiencias más fuertes. La pérdida de su familia, a vivir casi sola en un sitio extraño entonces un bebé no tendría por qué suponer un problema para ambos si estaban juntos en eso. Ella sería la madre de ese niño y no la competencia.

 

—Si, por qué no. Yo puedo con esto —respiró hondo y decidió esperar hasta corroborar si el embarazo era un hecho. Termino de vestirse y salió del baño.

 

Al cruzar la puerta lo vio muy pensativo recargado en el marco de la ventana mirando al cielo, se acercó a él y lo abrazo por detrás. No podía guardar el secreto.

 

—Lo lamento, he sido muy egoísta. Solo pensando en mí y no en lo que tú quieres.

— ¿A qué viene esa disculpa? —pregunto con suavidad sin entender a donde quería llegar Geist.

—Mañana por la mañana me… me comprarías una prueba de embarazo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Volteo y la miro abriendo mucho los ojos— ¿lo dices en serio?

—Sí, lo he sospechado desde hace algunas semanas pero quiero que lo comprobemos los dos mañana.

—Cambiaste de parecer…

—Así es, lo estuve pensando mucho durante el viaje de regreso y creo que nos hace falta alguien más que nos alegre el día, unos pasitos que vayan de aquí para allá.

 

Shura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, le parecía estar soñando y no quería despertar pero no era así: ella estaba parada frente a él diciéndole que había cambiado de parecer y que era muy probable que estuvieran esperando un bebé. La abrazó fuerte, la felicidad que sentía no cabía dentro de su corazón; estaba feliz por ambos.

 

A la mañana siguiente lo confirmaron, dentro de poco serían una familia de tres personas.

 

Durante los siguientes meses Geist se fue haciendo a la idea poco a poco mientras su vientre crecía más y más, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando vio en el ultrasonido el corazón del niño latir y escucharlo y al sentir las primeras patadas que le daba el pequeño. Lo más importante era que compartía esas experiencias con Shura, quien no se perdía ningún momento del embarazo, quería estar presente en cada evento no importaba que tan pequeño fuera, para él todos esos momentos eran significativos.

 

 

 

_Meses más tarde_

 

Geist estaba en la cocina preparando el biberón del niño, miro a su alrededor y había biberones en los estantes junto con leche de bebé, baberos entre otras cosas. Había sido difícil los primeros meses pero ahora el pequeño ya dormía sus ocho horas sin interrupciones lo que fue bueno para ambos ya que Shura era quien le daba el biberón de la noche por la mañana se le veía claramente cansado por las pocas horas de sueño.

 

Entonces noto que había algo diferente en su casa esa mañana: siempre le había parecido que ese departamento era algo así como un refugio para una pareja de enamorados pero ahora parecía un hogar, un sitio cálido donde vivían una pareja con su bebe. Le gustaba ese nuevo ambiente y el cambiar pañales ya no le parecía tan desagradable como le había imaginado. Como que, por fin, estaba en un sitio al que había deseado pertenecer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un sitio al que llamar “hogar”.

 

Al salir de la cocina se encontró con él, estaba cargando al bebe cuando le pareció que dejaba un beso en su frente, entonces Shura la miró y acercándose a ella la beso también. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Geist, estaba conmovida por aquella escena, en ese momento supo que había decidido bien al tener al bebé y al hombre que escogió como su compañero de toda la vida.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.
> 
> *Notas: Esta historia me vino a la mente poco después de escribir el One shot dedicado a esta pareja, me quedé pensando en cómo pudieron haberse conocido y he aquí un posible resultado.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
